


The Moon Upon the Mountain

by Daiong



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Relationship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tenderness
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: สึกิชิมะจะไม่โกหกตนเองว่าไม่เคยนึกภาพการคบกับยามากุจิ ระยะหลังมานี่ภาพดังกล่าวเริ่มแจ่มชัดขึ้นในหัว แต่เขาก็ไม่ถึงกับคิดว่ามันจะเกิดขึ้นจริง ๆ  หรือนึกว่ามันจะเริ่มต้นอีหรอบนี้เหมือนกัน – อีหรอบที่ดูไม่ได้ ขอคนอื่นเป็นแฟนดี ๆ ก็ยังทำไม่เป็นนั่นแหละ
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามอ่านใน [ReadAWrite ](https://www.readawrite.com/a/4e52eaccbfab2bba7445bdfae2b8d90e) ได้เช่นกันนะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณคุณ sphinxey ที่วาด [fanart ให้กับฉากวาบหวิวนั้น](https://twitter.com/_sphinxey/status/1336664331618906118) นะคะ! ดีใจสุด ๆ เลยค่ะ ฮือออ .////. 
> 
> หวังว่าทุกคนจะชอบนะคะ <3 มีอะไรติชมได้เสมอนะ 555

“ให้ยามากุจิเป็นแฟนยังดีกว่าเลย” สึกิชิมะพูดประโยคดังกล่าว ด้วยลักษณะที่ผิดจากความตั้งใจเดิม—เขาหมายจะให้เสียงและจังหวะการพูดฟังดูเหนื่อยหน่าย ไม่จริงจังแม้จะแอบลองเชิง—สุดท้าย พอประโยคนั้นเคลื่อนผ่านลิ้น ขณะเหลือบมองยามากุจิด้วยหางตา น้ำเสียงกลับหนักกว่าที่ตั้งใจนิดหน่อย

ตัดรำคาญกว่าที่ตั้งใจนิดหน่อย

จริงจัง

กว่าที่ตั้งใจไปมาก

ยามากุจิหันมา จังหวะเดียวกับที่สึกิชิมะเบนสายตาหลบไป

เป็นเพียงวันที่เดินกลับบ้านด้วยกันธรรมดา ๆ เป็นวันที่บังเอิญคุยกันเรื่องอื่นนอกเหนือจากเรื่องวอลเลย์บอล เป็นอีกวันที่ยามากุจิเปรยถึงอิโนะอุเอะซัง เพื่อนผู้หญิงในห้องคนหนึ่ง คนที่ยามากุจิเคยเปรยถามสึกิยาะมะว่าสนใจเธอรึเปล่า เพราะเธอคนนั้นดูจะสนอกสนใจในตัวสึกิชิมะมาตั้งแต่เทอมแรกแล้ว _‘ไม่ละ’_ คือคำที่สึกิชิมะพูดตัดบทก่อนหน้านี้ _‘ไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองเหมาะจะคบกับสาวเท่าไร—’_ (ทั้งที่ถ้าเป็นเมื่อก่อนคงพูดว่าไม่เหมาะจะคบกับ _ใคร_ เท่าไร) _‘—ให้ยามากุจิเป็นแฟนยังดีกว่าเลย’_

ถึงจะไม่ใช่คำดุด่า ถึงจะไม่ได้ใส่ใจเป็นพิเศษว่าจะเสียมารยาทกับยามากุจิ แต่ก็... _พลาดไปหน่อยเดียว เท่านั้นเองจริง ๆ_

เสียงหัวเราะแห้งของเพื่อนสนิทดึงสายตาของสึกิชิมะกลับไปจุดเดิม แลเห็นยามากุจิยิ้มไม่เต็มปาก

“ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้นได้ก็ดีสิ” ยามากุจิหัวเราะอีก นัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลดำเหมือนจะฝืนสู้สบตาคนข้างกาย

_เอ๊ะ_ คือคำที่แสดงออกทางสีหน้าคนหัวบลอนด์ทอง _อย่าสิ_ เขาบอกตัวเอง อย่าเผลอตัวทุ่มเทในจังหวะพลาด ๆ แบบนี้ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้น—“งั้นเอาแบบนั้นก็ได้นี่” สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ

แสงสีส้มยามพลบค่ำทำให้มองยาก ว่าสีเลือดบนใบหน้าเปื้อนกระนั้นแจ่มชัดกว่าปกติหรือไม่ สึกิชิมะเห็นเพียงดวงตาของยามากุจิที่เบิกกว้าง และพบว่าพวกเขาทั้งคู่หยุดฝีเท้าไว้ตั้งแต่เมื่อไรก็สุดรู้

“เอาสิ” ยามากุจิตอบรับ ก่อนจะหลุบตาหลบ

แล้วพวกเขาก็เดินต่อ บางจังหวะที่ก้าวเดิน สึกิชิมะรู้สึกราวกับได้ยินเสียงชีพจรตนเองเต้นรัวเร็ว แจ่มชัดเมื่อผ้าพันคอแนบผิว เขาเพียงสูดอากาศต้นเดือนพฤศจิกายนเข้าไปอย่างเงียบงัน หวังให้ความเย็นของมันทำให้ใจเขาเย็นลงบ้าง

_(จริงสิ พอวันที่_ _10 พฤศจิกายนมาถึง ก็เป็นวันเกิดของยามากุจิแล้วนี่นา)_

_

สึกิชิมะจะไม่โกหกตนเองว่าไม่เคยนึกภาพการคบกับยามากุจิ ระยะหลังมานี่ภาพดังกล่าวเริ่มแจ่มชัดขึ้นในหัว แต่เขาก็ไม่ถึงกับคิดว่ามันจะเกิดขึ้นจริง ๆ หรือนึกว่ามันจะเริ่มต้นอีหรอบนี้เหมือนกัน – อีหรอบที่ดูไม่ได้ ขอคนอื่นเป็นแฟนดี ๆ ก็ยังทำไม่เป็นนั่นแหละ

วันถัดมา ไม่มีอะไรเปลี่ยนไปเลย แต่ใช่ว่าจะมองไม่ออกว่ายามากุจิเกร็งกว่าปกติ ทางแก้ย่อมมี ปัญหาคือ จะเลือกอันไหน บทสนทนา หรือการกระทำ หรือทั้งสอง

เพิ่มปัจจัยให้บางอย่างต่างจากเดิมก็พอมั้ง

โดยปกติ พวกเขาจะกินข้าวกลางวันด้วยกัน วันนี้ก็ไม่ต่าง โดยปกติ ช่วงเวลาพักกลางวันที่เหลือสึกิชิมะจะหันมานั่งอ่านหนังสือเพียงคนเดียวหากไม่มีธุระอื่น วันนี้—

แค่ไม่ได้หันไปทำอย่างอื่น ไม่ได้หยิบเฮดโฟนมาสวม ไม่เชิงสบตา แต่ก็ไม่ได้พักหลับตาไปอยู่ในภวังค์ความง่วง

เป็นการบิดเปลี่ยนทางเลือกเพียงนิดเดียว ถึงอย่างนั้น บทสนทนาคุยเรื่อยเปื่อยก็ยังไหลไปเหมือนเดิม ในที่สุด ยามากุจิก็ผ่อนคลายลง

บางจังหวะการเว้นช่วงแลกเปลี่ยนประโยคสนทนา บางจังหวะที่เผลอฟุ้งซ่าน สึกิชิมะก็คิดหรอกว่ามันยังไม่พอ—ที่เคยว่าไม่เหมาะจะคบกับใครนั้นไม่ใช่แค่พูดทีเล่นทีจริง หนักไปทางจริงด้วยซ้ำ เรื่องที่ว่าตัวเองชอบเพศไหนนั้นพอจะคิดตกตั้งแต่อายุสิบห้าแล้วก็จริง แต่การจะลงแรงคบใครนั้นเป็นอีกเรื่อง _(_ _‘ลงแรง’ งั้นเหรอ)_ เขาไม่เคยจีบใคร ไม่เคยตอบรับความสนใจของคนอื่นด้วย _(เว้นแต่ยามากุจิ? แต่จะเรียกสิ่งที่ทำมาตลอดว่า_ _‘ตอบรับความสนใจ’ ก็พูดได้ไม่เต็มปากเสียด้วยสิ)_

ยามากุจิ เพื่อนที่คอยตามเขามาตลอด หัวเราะกับถ้อยคำถากถางของเขา ยอมโดนเขาดุหรือพูดปัดบ่อยครั้ง ดูเผิน ๆ เหมือนคนหัวอ่อน แต่สึกิชิมะไม่เคยคิดเช่นนั้น คนหัวอ่อนที่แท้ไม่ทนเขาหรอก คนหัวแข็งเกินพอดีก็เช่นกัน

เคยยากที่จะเชื่อเหมือนกัน ว่าเด็กชายที่ตามเขาต้อย ๆ นั้นจะมีทั้งความชื่นชมและความรู้สึกขอบคุณที่มีต่อตัวเขา (ในแบบที่ _เขาเอง_ ยังไม่รู้จัก) มีทั้งความรู้สึกขบขันไปในแนวทางเดียวกันเพียงพอที่จะหัวเราะไปกับเขา (ราวกับเขาเป็นสื่อบันเทิงแนวเสียดสีชั้นดี) หรือแม้แต่มีความใส่ใจอาการชังสังคมของเขาเพียงพอ ที่จะยอมรับอารมณ์ปัดป้องอันไร้ไมตรี สุดท้าย เขาก็เชื่อทุกสิ่งที่อีกฝ่ายเป็น หากมองดูดี ๆ แล้ว คนท่าทีหัวอ่อนนี้เป็นฝ่ายแบกเขาเสียมากกว่า

“สึกกี้”

เจ้าของชื่อที่กำลังเท้าคางมองนอกหน้าต่างหันไปหาคนเรียก แม้กระทั่งช่วงเว้นว่างของบทสนทนา สึกิชิมะก็เผลอเหม่อจนได้ “หือ?”

“เย็นเมื่อวาน—เอ๊ย หรือจะเรียกว่าค่ำเมื่อวานดีนะ—ยังไงดีล่ะ...” สีหน้าของยามากุจิ ช่างสะท้อนภาพที่เขากำลังจะโยนลูกเสิร์ฟบนสนามแข่งอย่างเป็นทางการครั้งแรก

สึกิชิมะได้เพียงแต่หวังว่าเขาจะไม่ได้เลือกผิดในการไม่ใช้ ‘บทสนทนา’ เป็นทางแก้ในวันนี้ ฝ่ามือและปลายนิ้วที่เท้าคางอยู่รู้สึกเย็นขึ้น ถ้าเข้าใจผิดกันตั้งแต่เมื่อวาน คง—

ยามากุจิยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก แบบเดียวกับที่เขามักจะทำเวลาหัวเราะ ต่างกันเพียงตอนนี้สีหน้าเขากลับเอ่อล้นไปด้วยความประหม่า “ดีใจมากเลย ถ้าสึกกี้จริงจังละก็—ไม่สิ ถึงไม่จริงจังก็—ถ้ารู้สึก—ถ้าคิดแบบที่ว่าไว้ ก็ดีใจอยู่ดี”

สึกิชิมะตวัดมองหน้าปัดนาฬิกาบนผนังแวบเดียว เวลาพักกลางวันใกล้จะหมดลง หลายคนก็ทยอยกลับมานั่งที่โต๊ะของตน ไม่ใช่จังหวะที่เหมาะกับการพูดคุยเรื่องนี้เลยแท้ ๆ ทั้งอย่างนั้นแล้ว—พอมองผิวหน้าที่กำลังซับสีแดงขึ้นทุกขณะนั้น—ก็ดูเหมือนไม่มีเวลาไหนเหมาะมากไปกว่านี้

“ฉันไม่เคยบอกว่าไม่จริงจังนี่” สึกิชิมะว่า

ยามากุจิหัวเราะแหะ รอยยิ้มแย้มกว้างกว่าเดิม ความประหม่ายังคงเหลือ เพิ่มเติมคือความปีติยินดี

ชวนให้สึกิชิมะรู้สึกว่า ถ้าเขาไม่จริงจัง คงแย่

_

ยามากุจิก็ไม่แน่ใจนักหรอกว่าการขยับจาก ‘เพื่อน’ มาเป็น ‘แฟน’ เนี่ย _โดยทั่วไปแล้ว_ ความต่างจะมีมากเพียงใด ที่ยากกว่านั้นคือ สึกิชิมะ เคย์ไม่เหมือนเพื่อนผู้ชายทั่วไปสักเท่าไร

จริงอยู่ที่หากไม่นับคนในชมรมวอลเลย์บอล ยามากุจิก็ไม่มีเพื่อนคนอื่นเท่าไร ยิ่งมีสึกิชิมะเป็นเพื่อนสนิท ก็ไม่ได้เพิ่มโอกาสการเป็นเพื่อนกับคนอื่นนัก (ซึ่งก็ไม่สำคัญสำหรับยามากุจิหรอก เพราะเขาไม่ใช่คนที่มีเพื่อนง่าย ๆ แต่แรก—อันที่จริง สึกิชิมะคือเพื่อนคนแรก) ถ้าหากไม่มีประเด็นการแข่งขันหรือการปฏิสัมพันธ์แบบกลุ่มเข้ามา ความประทับใจแรกของคนอื่นที่มีต่อสึกิชิมะก็คือคนสุภาพ สูงและหัวดี (แม้หลายครั้งเจ้าตัวจะบอกว่าสอบ ‘แค่พอผ่าน’ สำหรับรอบการสอบที่มองว่าไม่สำคัญนัก) แต่พอมีเรื่องอะไรเข้าหน่อย ‘ขี้งกชิมะ’ อย่างที่ฮินาตะเรียกก็ออกลายทันที เพื่อจำกัดระดับการปฏิสัมพันธ์ให้น้อยที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้ ยิ่งเป็นเช่นนั้น... นอกจากคนอื่นจะเป็น ‘ตัวเทียบ’ ที่ต่างจากสึกิชิมะเกินไปแล้ว ยามากุจิก็แทบไม่มี ‘ตัวอย่าง’ การปฏิสัมพันธ์ของสึกิชิมะกับคนอื่นเลย

ถึงแม้ว่าพอขึ้นม.ปลายจะมีสาวมาสนใจสึกิชิมะบ้าง แต่เท่าที่ยามากุจิสัมผัสได้ ตัวเลขก็ไม่เคยมากกว่าสองคนในช่วงเวลาเดียวกัน เพราะมาดสงบนิ่งของจันทราจะเผยความไร้ไมตรีและไม่ยี่หระทันทีที่เข้าใกล้ ยิ่งผ่านเทอมแรกไป สึกิชิมะยิ่งห่างไกลจากการเป็นที่นิยม กระทั่งอิโนะอุเอะซังยังดูท่าจะตัดใจแล้วเลย อันที่จริง ตอนม.ต้นก็มีอะไรเทือกนี้ให้เห็นอยู่บ้างเหมือนกัน คงเพราะเด็กผู้หญิงบางคนชอบมาดสูงชะลูดเหมือนรุ่นพี่ของสึกิชิมะนี่แล เท่าที่ยามากุจิรู้ สึกิชิมะก็ตอบปฏิเสธคนอื่นอย่างรวดเร็วและตรงไปตรงมาเสมอ ไม่ได้ใจร้ายแต่ก็ไม่ได้อ่อนโยน

ตัดเรื่องเด็กผู้หญิงที่พอจะมีเรื่องราวให้เห็นบนผิวน้ำออกไป—หากให้ลองระลึกดูว่าสึกิชิมะสนใจผู้ชายรึเปล่า ก็ไม่มีข้อมูลใด ๆ อยู่ดี เพื่อนตั้งแต่สมัยเด็กของเขามีตาให้กับสัตว์และสภาพแวดล้อมมากกว่ามนุษย์ ดูจากที่เคยอยู่ชมรมกีฬาด้วยกันมาตั้งแต่ไหนแต่ไร สึกิชิมะก็เปลี่ยนเสื้อรวดเร็ว ไม่มีสายตาอ้อยอิ่งหรือการตั้งคำถามที่ชวนให้คิดเป็นอื่นสักครั้ง ไม่มีอากัปกิริยาใด ๆ ที่ชวนให้คิดว่าโอนเอียงชอบผู้ชายหรือใครก็ตาม ยามากุจิรู้หรอกว่าไม่ใช่ทุกคนที่จะแสดงออกเรื่องแบบนี้อยู่แล้ว แต่สถานการณ์ปัจจุบันก็ทำให้ติดใจสงสัยจนพยายามนึกหาวี่แววต่าง ๆ อยู่ดี

เท่าที่ยามากุจิ (เคย) รู้ สึกิชิมะไม่มีท่าทีสนใจความสัมพันธ์ในเชิงโรแมนติกเลยด้วยซ้ำ! เขานึกว่า 1) เจ้าตัวไม่ต้องการเสียเวลากับความรักแรกรุ่น และอาจไม่คิดมีแฟนไปถึงวัยทำงาน หรือ 2) เจ้าตัวไม่ต้องการเสียเวลากับความรักใด ๆ เลยด้วยซ้ำ

ซึ่งหากเป็นแบบนั้นจริง ก็ไม่ผิด... หรอกนะ

แต่จู่ ๆ จะโยน _‘ให้ยามากุจิเป็นแฟนยังดีกว่าเลย_ _’_ รวมกับ _‘ฉันไม่เคยบอกว่าไม่จริงจังนี่’_ โดยไม่ส่งสัญญาณอะไรล่วงหน้าเลย _มันไม่ได้นะ สึกกี้_ _!_ ถึงสัญญาณตามหลังจะมีอยู่ _บ้าง_ แต่ก็ชวนให้สงสัยอยู่ดีว่าแบบนี้มันโอเคดีแล้ว รึเปล่า

“ศุกร์นี้” สึกิชิมะเปรยขึ้นขณะกำลังเดินกลับบ้านกัน “มาค้างที่บ้านฉันไหม แล้ววันเสาร์ค่อยหาอะไรทำกัน”

ยามากุจิไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะสะดุ้ง แต่ก็สะดุ้งจนได้

สึกิชิมะเหม่อมองปฏิกิริยานั้นด้วยสีหน้าที่ _ฝืนทำเฉย_ หรือก็คือเข้าสลีปโหมดเฉพาะตัว โดยปกติ คิ้วจะเป็นตัวบ่งชี้อารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายมากที่สุด แต่จังหวะนี้ เครื่องหน้าทั้งหมดคล้ายจะพยายามทำเป็นไม่รู้ไม่เห็นกับสิ่งที่พูดไปอยู่กึ่งหนึ่ง

“แปลกรึไง” สึกิชิมะถามเรียบ ๆ – คำถามที่ดูจงใจเว้นว่างให้ฟังดูกว้างจนน่าใจหาย


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ถ้าพาดพิงภาษาญี่ปุ่นหรือวัฒนธรรมผิดทักได้นะคะ ถ้าเป็นไปได้ก็อยากแก้ให้มันถูก อยากทำให้ฟิกมีฟีลญี่ปุ่นจริง ๆ จัง ๆ อยู่บ้างเหมือนกันค่ะ 55

“เปล่า แค่กำลังคิดอะไรอยู่เรื่อยเปื่อย ก็เลยตกใจน่ะ” ยามากุจิยกมือเป็นเชิงขอโทษขอโพย “ได้สิ วันเสาร์ก็...” _วันเสาร์ที่_ _10 พฤศจิกายน 2012_

ยามากุจิเบิกตากว้าง

_ไม่ใช่ว่าสึกิชิมะไม่เคยทำอะไรให้เขาในวันเกิดหรอกนะ..._

“อยากไปไหนรึเปล่าล่ะ” สึกิชิมะถาม เมื่อเล็งเห็นว่าอีกฝ่ายท่าจะต่อประโยคไม่จบ

_ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ_

หัวใจเต้นแรงกว่าปกติเป็นเท่าตัว

“อยู่บ้านสึกกี้เล่นเกมกันก็ได้มั้ง เอ่อ...! อาจจะออกไปหาอะไรกินใกล้ ๆ”

สึกิชิมะช้อนตามองฟ้าเป็นเชิงคำนึง แววตาคล้ายยามมองตามลูกวอลเลย์ ที่เขากำลังจะไขทางแก้ปกปักษ์เอาไว้ “เอาสิ จะเลือกร้านให้”

ยามากุจิเม้มปาก “อื้อ ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้”

“นี่ ยามากุจิ รู้ใช่ไหมว่า กับฉันน่ะ... ไม่ต้องทำอะไรถ้าไม่สะดวกหรอกนะ”

“เอ๊ะ?”

หัวคิ้วสีอ่อนขยับเข้าหากันน้อย ๆ “เช่น ถ้าไม่สะดวก หรือติดอย่างอื่นก็บอกได้ เข้าใจไหม” เขาถอนหายใจยาว ๆ

“เข้าใจแล้ว” ยามากุจิยกฝ่ามือขึ้นเป็นเชิงส่งสัญญาณโอนอ่อน “ไม่มีแผนอื่นในวันเสาร์หรอก อีกอย่าง ก็อยากจะใช้เวลากับสึกกี้อยู่แล้ว” คล้ายความกล้ากำลังกะเทาะเปลือก – สิ่งที่มีมาแต่แรก แต่มักจะเลี่ยงไม่แสดงออกมากไปกว่านั้น “ปกติ เวลาที่สึกกี้ชวน ก็ตอบตกลงไปตามที่สะดวกอยู่แล้ว ไม่ต้องห่วงหรอกนะ”

สึกิชิมะกะพริบตาหนึ่งครั้ง ผงกหัวรับ “อือ เข้าใจแล้ว”

_

จู่ ๆ บางความทรงจำก็หวนคืนมาราวกับกลิ่นอันคุ้นเคย

สึกิชิมะพอจะจำครั้งแรกที่เขาพายามากุจิมาเที่ยวที่บ้านได้ หวนนึกดูตอนนี้กลับมอบรสขมบนลิ้น ปรากฏภาพท่าทีของคุณแม่และพี่ชายที่ดูประหลาดใจเอาเรื่อง เมื่อก่อนเขาก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นคนยิ้มง่าย แต่ครั้นหลับตาประหวัดนึกถึง ก็พบว่ายิ้มง่ายกว่าปัจจุบันมากนัก เขายิ้มร่าตอนแนะนำพี่ชายให้ยามากุจิรู้จัก (ซึ่งยามากุจิก็เริ่มเรียกพี่ว่า ‘อากิเทรุคุง’ น่าจะเป็นช่วงเดียวกันนี้เองที่เขาเริ่มเรียกคนน้องว่า ‘สึกกี้’) สึกิชิมะแสดงอาการเขินอายแทนพี่ชายเมื่อยามากุจิร้องปลาบปลื้มเรื่องทีมคาราสุโนะ ส่วนพี่—พอมานึกดูดี ๆ—พี่เองยิ้มออกมาได้ไม่เต็มที่นัก ซึ่งสึกิชิมะไม่เคยสังเกตเห็นแม้เพียงนิด – เขาไม่ถนัดเรื่องการอ่านสีหน้าคนอื่น ผิดกับพี่ ผิดกับยามากุจิ อย่างมากเขาก็นึกว่าพี่ดูเหนื่อยจากการซ้อม แค่นั้นเอง

ความทรงจำนี้กลับผูกโยงชิดใกล้กับวันที่เขาพบว่าพี่ชายตัวเองไม่ได้อยู่บนคอร์ทในการแข่งระดับจังหวัด รู้ตัวอีกที ยามากุจิก็เดินมาส่งเขาถึงบ้าน แทนที่จะเดินแยกกันไปกลางทางอย่างเคย แล้วด้วยอารมณ์เลื่อนลอยหรืออะไรก็ยากจะจำได้ เขาน่าจะเป็นคนชวนยามากุจิทานข้าวด้วยกันต่อ อาจเพราะไร้แรงไตร่ตรอง อาจเพราะเสี้ยวหนึ่งของเขา ยังไม่อยากอยู่คนเดียว

กระทั่ง พี่ชายกลับมาถึงบ้าน สีหน้าเหมือนมีก้อนเหล็กหน่วงอยู่บนบ่าเมื่อเห็นสึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิในห้องนั่งเล่น

ดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งของสองพี่น้องสบกัน แต่ไร้คำพูดใด

_“อ่า... ถ้าอากิเทรุคุงหิวละก็ พวกผมเก็บปลากับข้าวที่เหลือเอาไว้ให้ในตู้เย็นนะครับ”_ ยามากุจิเอ่ยขึ้นไม่เบาไม่ดัง ท่าทีขยุกขยิกลนลานอยู่บ้าง ความจริงใจอันบริสุทธิ์ที่ไม่มีทั้งความประชดหรือเฉยชา ทำให้น้ำแข็งในบรรยากาศละลายลง – ยามากุจิมีพรสวรรค์ด้านนี้เสมอ

ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง สีหน้าของพี่ดูคล้ายจะร้องไห้ _“ขอบคุณนะ ทาดาชิ”_ เขาตอบรับด้วยรอยยิ้ม

_“พี่กินให้หมดได้เลยนะ แม่ก็กินส่วนของแม่ไปแล้วละ”_ สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ ไม่ได้ยิ้มรื่นให้พี่อย่างเคย – โดยที่ไม่รู้ตัว เขายิ้มน้อยลงตั้งแต่วันนั้นเอง

_“อื้อ”_ พี่ชายยิ้มให้

แล้วสองพี่น้องก็ไม่อาจมองหน้าติดกันได้นานกว่านั้น

สึกิชิมะได้ยินเสียงพี่ชายถามยามากุจิว่าจะค้างรึเปล่า ได้ยินเสียงยามากุจิปฏิเสธ

เขาเดินไปส่งยามากุจิหน้าบ้าน ก่อนจะกลับมาหมกตัวในห้องนอน ในมุมหนึ่ง มันอาจเป็นเรื่องเล็กก็ได้ อาจเป็นเรื่องเล็กที่คนในครอบครัวจะโกหก อาจเป็นเรื่องเล็กที่คนที่เราปลาบปลื้มจะโกหกเรา เพราะไม่ว่าใครก็โกหกกันทั้งนั้น

อย่างไรก็ตาม ความศรัทธาเลื่อมใสที่กลายเป็นความกดดันให้คนอื่นนั้น ไม่ไหวเอาเลย—สึกิชิมะไม่อยากทำพลาดด้วยความกระตือรือร้นแบบนั้นอีก

เมื่อเดินออกไปหน้าบ้านในวันถัดมา ก็เห็นยามากุจิยืนรออยู่

ช่างเป็นภาพที่สมความหมาย ‘ความภักดี’ ตามชื่อ ‘ทาดาชิ’ แย้มยิ้มให้เหมือนเดิม ทั้งที่เมื่อวานเห็นสารรูปดูไม่ได้ไปตั้งเท่าไร

_

เช้าวันศุกร์ที่ 9 พฤศจิกายน ยามากุจิทอดมองภาพสะท้อนในกระจก แล้วถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่

บางทีสัปดาห์ที่ผ่านมา เขาอาจจินตนาการทุกอย่างไปเองก็ได้? ถึงอย่างนั้น ตั้งแต่การแข่งฤดูใบไม้ผลิจบลง เขาก็รู้สึกราวกับน่าจะคุยกับสึกิชิมะง่ายขึ้นหากเข้าใจไม่ตรงกัน แม้ในมุมหนึ่ง มันอาจเป็นเรื่องใหญ่พอควร กระนั้นยามากุจิก็คิดความเป็นไปได้แย่ ๆ เอาไว้แล้ว สึกิชิมะอาจพูดก็ได้ว่า _แค่พูดตัดบทไปตามอารมณ์ ไม่ได้หมายความจะให้เป็นแฟนกันจริง ๆ_ หรือไม่ก็ _ถึงจะพูดว่า_ _‘เอาแบบนั้นก็ได้’ แต่ก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจให้เป็นความสัมพันธ์ระยะยาวอะไร_ หรือไม่ก็ _แค่อยากลองดู_ หรือ... อะไรต่าง ๆ นานา ต่อให้คบกันจริงจังระดับหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะอาจเดินจากเขาไปทันทีที่จบม.ปลายก็เป็นได้

แล้วเด็กอายุสิบห้า (ย่างสิบหก) อย่างเขาเนี่ย ยึดติดกับใครคนหนึ่งได้มากแค่ไหนกันนะ บางที สึกิชิมะก็อาจตั้งคำถามเรื่องนั้นอยู่เหมือนกัน

‘มันก็แค่ชมรม’ ที่สึกิชิมะเคยพูด จะเป็นเส้นความคิดเดียวกับ ‘ก็แค่แฟนสมัยแรกรุ่น’ รึเปล่า

ยามากุจิผละจากหน้ากระจก ภาพสึกิชิมะระหว่างการแข่งวอลเลย์บอลผุดขึ้นในหัว

ถ้าไม่ได้อยากเป็นแค่ ‘ชมรม’ แต่อยากเป็นเหมือน ‘วอลเลย์บอล’ จะเป็นไปได้ไหม

ถึงไม่ได้ ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก สึกิชิมะเอง—ท่ามกลางท่าทีมั่นหน้า—กลับไม่เคยเป็นคนสำคัญตน ยามากุจิได้เพียงหวังว่า สึกิชิมะจะไม่รู้ ว่าแท้จริงแล้ว อีกฝ่ายเป็นอะไรสำหรับเขา... มากเพียงใด

_สึกกี้_

ดวงจันทร์ที่เขาเงยมองเสมอ

บทสนทนาวัยเด็กหวนกลับมา ทำให้รู้สึกอบอุ่นปลอดภัยในอก ราวกับได้กลิ่นอันคุ้นเคย

_“สึกิชิมะ_ _! เอ่อ! พอดีวันก่อนเห็นนายที่สวนสาธารณะ เหมือนว่าจะกลับบ้านไปทางเดียวกันใช่ไหม ขอเดินกลับด้วยกันได้รึเปล่า”_

_“หือ? ก็ได้อยู่หรอก แต่ถ้าจะให้ชวนคุยระหว่างเดินกลับละก็ ไม่ใช่ธุระของฉันหรอกนะ”_

_“อื้อ ไม่เป็นไรหรอก”_

_“เป็นอะไร ไม่กล้าเดินกลับคนเดียวรึไง”_

_“ก็... นิดหน่อย เพราะฉันมีหน้าแบบนี้ก็เลยโดนแกล้งตลอด—จริง ๆ คือ แค่อยากเดินกลับด้วยกัน—”_

_“หน้านาย? ทำไมเหรอ”_

_“ก็ชอบโดนด่าว่าหน้าเหมือนหลุมพระจันทร์น่ะ แหะ ๆ”_

“หา?”

_“อะ-อะไรเหรอ”_

_“แล้วมันทำไมเหรอ”_

_“มันทำไม ยังไงเหรอ”_

_“อืม... พูดไปก็นึกถึงชื่อนามสกุลยามากุจิ (ทางเข้าภูเขา) ของนายแฮะ”_

_“เอ๊ะ?”_

_“แค่นึกขึ้นมาน่ะ พอดีภูเขากับความลึกของหลุมบนดวงจันทร์มักจะเป็นเนื้อหาที่มาคู่กัน ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เถอะ นายไม่เห็นต้องไปคิดมากอะไรเลย”_

_“ง... งั้นเหรอ”_

_“ก็หลุมพระจันทร์สวยออกไม่ใช่เหรอ พวกที่คิดคำด่าไม่สร้างสรรค์น่ะช่างมันเถอะ ฟังดูเห่ยจะตาย”_

นั่นคือสิ่งที่สึกิชิมะพูดกับเขาเมื่อสมัยรู้จักกันใหม่ ๆ ถ้อยวาจาที่ทำให้ชื่อโหล ๆ อย่าง _ยามากุจิ_ พ่วงมากับความทรงจำสีอ่อนโยน ความทรงจำก่อนที่เขาจะเริ่มเรียกอีกฝ่ายว่า ‘สึกกี้’ ก่อนที่สึกิชิมะจะยิ้มน้อยลง ก่อนที่ความชื่นชมจะกลายเป็นความชอบ ก่อนที่ความชอบจะกลายเป็นความผูกพัน

บางที อาจเป็นยามากุจิเพียงคนเดียว ที่ผูกพันขนาดนี้

ถึงเป็นแบบนั้น ก็ไม่เป็นไรหรอก

ถ้าพบว่าไม่ได้ยืนบนหน้ากระดาษเดียวกันในแง่ของคนรักก็ไม่เป็นไร เพราะเขาได้รับอะไรมามากมายเหลือเกินแล้ว ขอเพียงแสงจันทร์สาดต้องภูเขา ให้เขาได้เงยมอง แล้วก้าวต่อไป ก็เกินพอมาเท่าไร

“สึกกี้!”

“ช้านะวันนี้” เจ้าของชื่อออกความเห็น ขณะยืนรออยู่ตรงทางแยกถนนที่เป็นจุดนัดพบประจำ

“โทษที สึกกี้!”

_

สึกิชิมะใจไม่สงบ

สึกิชิมะใจไม่สงบเอาเลย

ความคิดบ้า ๆ การตัดสินใจบ้า ๆ การพลั้งเผลอไปตามอารมณ์บ้า ๆ ทำให้เขามาอยู่ตรงนี้

_“ยาจิซังนี่น่ารักจังเนอะ”_ คือประโยคที่ยามากุจิเคยเปรยเมื่อต้นเดือนมิถุนายน

_“งั้นเหรอ”_ สึกิชิมะเพียงตอบแบบขอไปที ทั้งที่ถ้อยคำดังกล่าวสะดุดใจไม่น้อย พอจะนึกได้เหมือนกันว่าสมัยม. 3 ยามากุจิก็เคยเปรยอะไรแบบนี้ _(“ยามาดะซังที่น่ารักสุด ๆ คนนั้นมาสารภาพรักกับสึกกี้เหรอเนี่ย...” –_ _‘สารภาพรัก’ ช่างเป็นวลีแสนจะเพ้อฝัน เด็กม. 3 รู้จักคำว่ารักจริง ๆ ได้ด้วยเหรอ—_ แต่พอได้เรียน _โรมิโอกับจูเลียต_ ตอนม. 4 ก็เริ่มคิดว่าบางทีเขาอาจตีความมนุษย์อย่างตื้นเขินไปก็เป็นได้) อย่างไรก็ตาม เห็นจะมีปีนี้เองที่การออกความเห็นอะไรเทือกนี้ของยามากุจิเริ่มรบกวนจิตใจเขา

เขาก็เคยคิดอยู่หรอกว่ายามากุจิน่าจะชอบผู้หญิง แม้เจ้าตัวจะดูปลาบปลื้มและว่าง่ายกับเขามาแต่ไหนแต่ไร แต่เรื่องความดึงดูดในเชิงเกินเพื่อนเนี่ย เขาไม่คิดเข้าข้างตัวเองขนาดนั้นหรอก

(สารภาพตามตรง ยามากุจิน่าจะเป็นคนแรกที่ทำให้เขานึกสงสัยว่าตัวเองชอบผู้ชาย คงเพราะความสบายใจที่มาด้วยกันแต่แรกเริ่ม ทำให้กล้าพอจะพินิจพิเคราะห์ รวมไปถึงเริ่มสังเกตว่าตนพึงใจกับสรีระของผู้ชาย แต่ถ้าพูดถึงความชอบพอเฉพาะบุคคลที่มีต่อยามากุจิ ก็ยากจะจับจุดว่ามันเริ่มจากตรงไหน เขาเพิ่งรู้สึกสะกิดผิดแปลกก็ตอนได้ยินยามากุจิชมยาจิซังแบบนั้น ชวนให้คิดเอาเองว่า ถ้าคนคนนี้ไม่ได้อยู่ใกล้ชิดเราเหมือนเคย คงแย่ – ความคิดที่เยื้องย่างบนความกระวนกระวาย ความคิดที่มีความรู้สึก แรงกระตุกที่ทำให้อยากคว้าโอกาสเอาไว้เป็นของตนบ้าง)

(คิดบ้าอะไร เขาไม่ใช่คนที่เลือดร้อนไม่เข้าเรื่องสักหน่อย)

แม้-กระ-นั้น-ก็-ตาม

ตอนยามากุจิมาหยิบจดหมายสีหวานออกมาจากล็อคเกอร์รองเท้า ก็ชวนให้รู้สึกราวกับตัวเองยังคว้าโอกาสมาเร็วไม่พอ

ซองแบบนั้นเขาพอจะคุ้นตา แต่ปกติจะเห็นมันในมือหนุ่มป็อปประจำโรงเรียน หรือนาน ๆ ครั้งก็ในมือเขา เพิ่งเคยเห็นมันในมือของยามากุจิก็วันนี้

(ถ้าชวนไปเดทดี ๆ แต่แรก หรือหารือกันยาว ๆ สักครั้งหลังจุดเปลี่ยนอันคลุมเครือ หรือแม้แต่ขอคบให้ชัดเจนกว่านี้ ใจก็คงจะสงบกว่านี้หรอก ในสถานการณ์แบบนี้น่ะ)

“เอ๊ะ?” คือ คำแรกที่หลุดออกมาจากปากยามากุจิ ก่อนจะสบตาสึกิชิมะ “อ๊ะ... โทษที สึกกี้ แป๊บหนึ่ง...” ว่าแล้วก็หันตัวหลบขณะเปิดมันอ่านเสียตรงนั้น

สึกิชิมะเผลอเดาะลิ้น

ซึ่งเรียกความสนใจของยามากุจิให้กลับมาที่เขา

สึกิชิมะคงสีหน้าสงบลง “ของใครน่ะ”


	3. Chapter 3

“เอ๊ะ?” ยามากุจิยิ้มอย่างประหม่า “บอกสึกกี้คงไม่ดีมั้ง มันเรื่องส่วนตัวของคนอื่นเขานี่นา”

สึกิชิมะเลิกคิ้วสูง คนอื่น? จากการสรรคำฟังดูเหมือนจะไม่ใช่คนใกล้ตัวเขา (แม้เด็กผู้หญิงใกล้ตัวเขาจะมีเพียงรุ่นพี่ชิมิสึกับยาจิซังก็ตาม) “ปกติเวลาฉันได้จดหมายแบบนี้ นายก็รู้ตลอดว่าเป็นใครไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“นั่นน่ะ เพราะปกติฉันเป็นสื่อกลางช่วยส่งจดหมายให้ หรือไม่ก็เดาถูกว่าใคร เพราะมักจะเป็นสาวที่แอบมาถามเรื่องสึกกี้กับฉันก่อนไม่ใช่รึไงเล่า”

“อ้อ” _เถียงไม่ได้_ ปกติเขาเองก็ไม่สาธยายเรื่อง ‘คนอื่น’ ให้ยามากุจิฟังเท่าไร ก็ไม่แปลกที่ยามากุจิจะไม่เล่าเรื่อง ‘คนอื่น’ ให้เขาฟัง แต่ปัญหาคือ _เขา_ ไม่ใช่ ‘คนอื่น’ สำหรับยามากุจิไม่ใช่รึไง “ว่าแต่ จะไปเจอเจ้าตัวเมื่อไรหรือต้องตอบยังไงล่ะ เขาได้ระบุขอพบในจดหมายไว้รึเปล่า”

“หลังเลิกเรียน งั้นตอนจบคาบสุดท้าย สึกกี้ไปชมรมก่อนได้เลยนะ เดี๋ยวฉันตามไป”

_ท่าทางประหม่าลนลานเต็มที่เลยไม่ใช่หรือนั่น_ “อืม” สึกิชิมะดึงเฮดโฟนขึ้นมาสวม แล้วเดินนำไป

หรือว่า ยามากุจิจะประหม่าแบบนั้นกับทุกคนกันนะ

_

เวลาคล้ายจะเดินช้ากว่าปกติ

“ยามากุจิ เร็ว ๆ” สึกิชิมะเร่ง ขณะรออีกฝ่ายที่เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าไม่เสร็จสักที

“แป๊บหนึ่ง จะเสร็จแล้วละ สึกกี้!” ว่าไม่ทันขาดคำ ยามากุจิก็ออกมาจากห้อง อาจจะถือว่าเร็วกว่าปกติก็ได้

ถึงอย่างนั้น สึกิชิมะก็คิดว่าเวลาเดินช้าอยู่ดี ไม่ต้องพูดถึงว่าหลังเลิกเรียนอีกฝ่ายใช้เวลานานแค่ไหนกว่าจะตามมาถึงชมรมได้ แค่ปฏิเสธคนนี่ต้องใช้เวลานานขนาดนั้นเลยรึไง สึกิชิมะ _แน่ใจ_ ว่าตัวเขาเองไม่เคยใช้เวลาปานนั้น อย่าให้รู้ว่าตัดสินใจตอบอะไรคลุมเครือแบบ ‘คิดดูก่อน’ เชียว

แต่ถ้าเป็นแบบนั้น เขาจะโทษยามากุจิได้จริงเหรอ

“สรุปแล้ว” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย เมื่อเดินออกห่างจากโรงเรียนมาสักพักและอยู่ในบริเวณไร้ผู้คน “ตอบไปว่ายังไงเหรอ”

“หือ?”

“ตอบเธอไปว่ายังไงเหรอ”

“อ้อ เธอ-เธอบอกว่าดูฉันตอนแข่งกับชิราโทริซาวะ แล้วชอบฉันในฐานะพินช์เสิร์ฟเวอร์ด้วยละ” ยามากุจิยกมือมาลูบอกขึ้นลงคล้ายจะแก้อาการตื่นตูม

_ไม่ได้ถามว่าเธอพูดว่าอะไร ถามว่านายตอบไปว่าอะไรต่างหาก_ เสียงตวัดในใจขัดกับสีหน้าปลาตายของสึกิชิมะยิ่งนัก

“คือ... ก็-ก็ตอบไปว่า...” ยามากุจิหน้าแดงแจ๋

หัวคิ้วสีอ่อนผูกเข้าหากันยุ่ง “อะไรเล่า”

ได้เห็นยามากุจิสะดุ้งหนึ่งที “ห๊ะ! ก็ตอบไปว่า พอดีคบกับคนอื่นอยู่แล้วน่ะ” มือที่ลูบอกก่อนหน้า ขยับนิ้วชี้ไปที่สึกิชิมะ—ก่อนจะรีบสะบัดมือลนลานไปทางอื่น “แต่...! บอกไปว่าเป็นคนจากโรงเรียนอื่น...” เขาหยุดเดิน ก้มหน้า ผงกหัวฟึ่บให้คนข้างกาย

เป็นทีสึกิชิมะสะดุ้งนิดหนึ่ง

“โทษทีนะ สึกกี้”

“เรื่องอะไร ตอบไปแบบนั้นก็ดีแล้วนี่”

“อย่างนั้นสินะ” ยามากุจิก้มมองพื้นอยู่อย่างนั้น “ไม่หรอก ก็คิดอยู่ว่าสึกกี้คงไม่ได้คิดมากอะไร แต่แค่รู้สึกว่า...”

“ยามากุจิ?”

“ตอนอยู่ที่ตรงนั้น คิดหนักมากเลยว่าจะตอบยังไงดี ถ้าตอบว่ามีคนที่ชอบอยู่แล้ว ก็ชัดเจนดี แต่ก็กลัวให้ความหวังอยู่บ้าง กลัวโดนคาดเดาไปต่าง ๆ นานาว่าชอบใครด้วย พอตอบว่าคบกับคนโรงเรียนอื่น—ใจหนึ่งมันก็รู้สึกเหมือนไม่ได้เคารพสึกกี้ที่ต้องบิดเบือนความจริง”

สึกิชิมะมุ่นคิ้วหนักกว่าเดิม “เขาเรียกว่าเอาความปลอดภัยของตัวเองมาก่อน ก็สมเหตุสมผลไม่ใช่รึไง”

“นั่นสินะ” ยามากุจิพึมพำ “แต่ต่อให้อยู่ในสภาพสังคมที่รู้สึกว่าเปิดเผยได้อย่างอิสระ ก็คงไม่บอกไปตรง ๆ อยู่ดี... เพราะสึกกี้เป็นคนที่รักความเป็นส่วนตัวนี่นะ คงไม่ใช่อะไรที่จะไปป่าวประกาศด้วย”

“ถ้าอยู่ในจุดที่สบายใจจะเปิดเผยจริงขึ้นมา ก็คงไม่ถึงกับเป็นปิดเป็นความลับ แต่ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่จะประกาศไปทั่ว ฉันมองแบบนั้น” อันที่จริง สึกิชิมะนึกภาพว่า ถ้ามีความสะดวกใจพอจะพูดว่ายามากุจิเป็นแฟนของตน ก็คงเป็นความรู้สึกที่ชวนภาคภูมิใจไม่น้อย—แต่ยามากุจิไม่จำเป็นต้องรู้รายละเอียดนั้นหรอก

“แค่... คิดว่าสึกกี้ก็คงลำบากใจมาตลอดเลยสินะ”

“หือ?”

“เวลามีคนมาสารภาพ แต่ตัวเองไม่ได้ชอบกลับน่ะ” ยามากุจิหันมาสบตา ยิ้มบาง “ฉันเคยนึกอิจฉา... หลาย ๆ อย่างเลย แต่พอเกิดกับตัว—ส่วนหนึ่งรู้สึกโอเคที่มีคนปลื้มเราอยู่บ้างก็จริง—ถึงอย่างนั้นก็เพิ่งรู้ว่าอึดอัดอยู่ไม่น้อยเลย”

“เพราะอะไรถึงทำหน้าซึมเซื่องแบบนั้นล่ะ” สึกิชิมะถาม น้ำเสียงปราศจากซึ่งความหงุดหงิดที่มีมาแต่เดิม เหลือเพียง—

ยามากุจิเม้มปาก เป็นอากัปกิริยาที่ชวนน่าห่วงว่าริมฝีปากของอีกฝ่ายจะห้อเลือดเข้าจริง ๆ ดูเหมือนอาจจะเผลอขบเคี้ยวกระพุ้งแก้มตัวเองอยู่ด้วย “แค่คิดหลาย ๆ อย่าง” ยามากุจิตอบ สีหน้าเคร่งเครียดเจือจาง

“นี่—”

“ถ้าพูดออกไปทั้งหมด กลัวจะทำให้สึกกี้อึดอัด – ความรู้สึกของฉันน่ะ” เป็นคำกล่าวแผ่วเบา แต่เพียงพอจะหยุดทั้งคู่ให้ตกอยู่ในความเงียบ

และแล้ว สึกิชิมะก็ก้าวขาเดินต่อ “ในทางตรงกันข้าม เวลาที่ฉันพูดออกไปไม่ได้ทั้งหมด จะทำให้นายอึดอัดรึเปล่าล่ะ”

ยามากุจิกะพริบตา

“ที่ยามากุจิคิดหลาย ๆ อย่างมันก็มีส่วนดี แต่ก็ไม่อยากให้นายคิดมากเกินพอดีเหมือนกัน ไม่ต้องรีบร้อนจะคิดให้ตกทุกเรื่องหรอก” _อีกอย่าง พอคิดตก นายอาจจะเปลี่ยนใจก็ได้_ สึกิชิมะยกเฮดโฟนขึ้นมาสวม “ไปเถอะ กลับบ้านกัน”

_

“แม่ไปหาพ่อที่โตเกียว คงไปช่วยดูแลข้าวของเครื่องใช้บ้างอะไรแบบนั้น เพราะส่วนใหญ่พ่อก็อยู่ที่นั่นด้วย” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย ขณะที่พวกเขาถอดรองเท้าหน้าบ้าน “เพราะงั้นแม่จะกลับอีกทีก็วันเสาร์หน้าเลย ทำตัวสบายนะ บอกไว้แล้วว่ายามากุจิจะมาค้างที่บ้านบ้าง”

“อื้อ” ยามากุจิพยักหน้า ถึงน้ำเสียงจะไม่ได้แสดงอารมณ์เป็นพิเศษ แต่หัวใจรู้สึกราวกับค้างอยู่กลางลำคออย่างไรอย่างนั้น การมีพื้นส่วนตัวกับสึกิชิมะในที่สุดนั้นอาจช่วยผ่อนบรรเทาความฉงนงงงันระหว่างพวกเขาก็จริง แต่ยามากุจิก็ตื่นเต้นจะแย่

ตลอดอาทิตย์ที่อาจเรียกได้ว่า ‘เริ่มคบกันเป็นแฟน’ นี้ พวกเขาก็แทบไม่มีเวลาอยู่ในสภาพแวดล้อมที่รู้สึกเป็นส่วนตัวเท่าไร จริงอยู่ที่พอจะมีช่วงเวลาเดินไปโรงเรียน ทานข้าวกลางวัน เดินกลับบ้านด้วยกัน แต่ช่วงสั้น ๆ เล็ก ๆ เหล่านั้นก็อยู่ข้างนอกทั้งนั้น

“แม่เขาทำของทิ้งไว้ให้ในตู้เย็นเยอะแยะเลยละนะ เดี๋ยวไปเตรียมให้” สึกิชิมะพูด กอปรไปด้วยความใจเย็นทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว

_จะบ้าตาย_ ยามากุจิลอบถอนใจ ทำยังไงถึงจะตื่นเต้นน้อยกว่านี้กัน

_

ค่ำนั้นเคลื่อนไปอย่างปกติ สึกิชิมะพูดถึงแผนวันพรุ่งนี้นิดหน่อย – คงนอนตามสบายไม่รีบร้อนออกไปไหนนัก ทานข้าวเช้ากันที่บ้าน จากนั้นก็ออกไปข้างนอก แวะทานฟาสต์ฟู้ดตามใจตัวเอง อาจจะแวะเล่นอาร์เคดนิดหน่อย แล้วค่อยไปเอ้อระเหยที่ร้านเค้ก (“อันที่จริงซื้อกลับบ้านก็ดีนะ” สึกิชะมะว่า “จะได้เอามาเป่าเทียนที่บ้านไง”)

พวกเขาเล่นเกมกันในห้องนั่งเล่น หลังอาบน้ำเสร็จ ก็ค่อยไปหมกตัวกันที่ห้องนอน นั่งเอนพิงผนังขณะสึกิชิมะเปิดแล็บท็อปให้ดูช่องยูทูบที่กำลังสนใจ (พร้อมที่วางแล็ปท็อปแบบพกพาที่หน้าตักสึกิชิมะ – เป็นของเครื่องใช้ที่สมเป็นเจ้าตัวยังไงไม่รู้) ยามากุจิสังเกตเห็น Watch History ดูท่าสึกิชิมะจะดูแต่สารคดีสั้น ๆ ช่วงนี้ ถึงอย่างนั้น อีกฝ่ายก็เลือกเปิดช่องรีวิวภาพยนตร์แบบตลกเสียดสีให้เขาดูเสียแทน ซึ่งก็ดันถูกใจยามากุจิจริง ๆ เป็นช่วงเวลาเล็ก ๆ ที่ยามากุจิหัวเราะออกมาดังกว่าปกติ เป็นช่วงจังหวะสั้น ๆ ที่รอยยิ้มเปื้อนบนริมฝีปากสึกิชิมะ – รอยยิ้มแบบที่คิ้วของเขาผ่อนคลายไปด้วย

เป็นช่วงไม่กี่วินาทีที่ไหล่และต้นแขนของพวกเขาเสียดสีกัน

ยามากุจิเขยิบหนีมากะทันหันกว่าที่ตั้งใจ ตามด้วยเสียงหัวเราะติดขัดเขิน แต่ดูเหมือนสึกิชิมะจะตีความอาการขัดเขินเป็นความรู้สึกอื่น เพราะเขาถามว่า

“อึดอัดรึเปล่า”

ดวงตาสีเข้มสบกับดวงตาสีอ่อน

สึกิชิมะคลิกหยุดคลิปยูทูบและขยับกายห่างออกมานิดหน่อย เป็นเชิงขยายความคำถาม หรือบางที อาจเป็นการตั้งรับปัญหาเบื้องต้น – ใช่ว่าพวกเขาอยู่ชิดใกล้กันเกินกว่าปกติ มันอาจเป็นเพียงการตระหนักรู้ถึงระยะใกล้มากกว่าเดิมเท่านั้น

“เปล่า แค่...” ยามากุจิเริ่ม ด้วยความที่ไม่อยากพูดไปทื่อ ๆ ว่าเขิน ก็เลยพยายามอธิบายไปในทางที่เขานึกภาพว่าสึกิชิมะอาจจะเข้าใจได้ดีกว่า “สถานะระหว่างฉันกับสึกกี้คล้ายจะเปลี่ยนไปนิดหน่อย”

—แต่เขาคงพลาดไปบางจุดในประโยคดังกล่าว เพราะสึกิชิมะขมวดคิ้วเข้าหากันน้อย ๆ

“เลยตั้งตัวไม่ถูกละมั้ง” ยามากุจิพูดต่อไป “ปกติสึกกี้ก็ดูไม่ใช่คนที่ชอบแตะตัวกับคนอื่นด้วย” ซึ่งก็คงเป็นคำอธิบายที่ไม่เข้าท่าเหมือนกัน เพราะปากสึกิชิมะบิดบึ้งขึ้นมานิดหน่อย

“ก็เลิกเอาตัวเองไปรวมกับ ‘คนอื่น’ สิ” สึกิชิมะบอก ก้มหน้าผ่อนลมหายใจ เอาแล็บท็อปไปวางให้พ้นทาง ก่อนจะขยับนั่งหันมาหายามากุจิตรง ๆ เครื่องหน้าสงบลง เฉกที่มักจะเป็นเวลาเขาตั้งต้นถามอะไรจริงจัง “ถ้าตามสถานะตอนนี้ ยามากุจิสะดวกใจให้ฉันแตะตัวรึเปล่า”

“เอ๊ะ นั่นน่ะ... ขึ้นอยู่กับว่าสึกกี้อยากแตะรึเปล่า... ไหมนะ” ยามากุจิช้อนตามอง ยิ้มเจื่อนเมื่อเห็นคู่สนทนากลับมาหน้าบึ้งอีกรอบ ยิ่งกว่าเดิม

“ขึ้นอยู่นายด้วยสิ”

“นั่นสินะ...”

“ฉันอยากนะ” สึกิชิมะว่า พลางยื่นมือมาข้างหน้า ด้วยท่าทีประหนึ่งเป็นการแสดงออกแสนธรรมชาติที่สุดระหว่างพวกเขา

ยามากุจิกะพริบตา

“ยกตัวอย่างเช่น” สึกิชิมะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงคล้ายเวลาอธิบายความเป็นไปได้ในเกมวอลเลย์บอลก็ไม่ปาน—มีเพียงการหลุบตาลงไม่กี่ลมหายใจที่ดูจะทรยศภาพอันนิ่งสงบนั้น ก่อนที่เขาจะสบประสานตาอีกครั้ง “ปกติอาจจะไม่สะดวกจับมือกันข้างนอกมากนัก แต่ถ้าเป็นส่วนตัว... นายจะสบายใจรึเปล่า”


	4. Chapter 4

ยามากุจิจับมือสึกิชิมะไว้

สึกิชิมะประสานนิ้วพวกเขาเข้าด้วยกัน นิ้วโป้งไล้หลังมืออีกฝ่ายเป็นเชิงทดลอง

ความอุ่นบนฝ่ามือนั้นชวนให้รู้สึกแปลก ยามากุจิแน่ใจว่าพวกเขาย่อมเคยจับมือกันมาก่อนเมื่อสมัยเด็ก – ขณะวิ่งไปที่ไหนสักแห่ง หรือตอนที่ยามากุจิเคยพยุงสึกิชิมะลุกขึ้นจากพื้นโรงยิม—แต่แล้วสัมผัสเช่นนี้ก็เลือนหายไปตามกาลเวลา ครั้นได้ประสานมือกันอีกครั้ง กลับให้ความรู้สึกว่าเป็นสัมผัสของผู้ใหญ่เสียอย่างนั้น

บางที อาจเป็นเพราะเรียวนิ้วของสึกิชิมะเริ่มให้ความรู้สึกอุ่นขึ้น บางที อาจเป็นเพราะความรู้สึกเหมือนตกอยู่ในห้วงอดีตและตื่นขึ้นในปัจจุบันพร้อมกัน ยามากุจิจึงเอ่ยออกมาว่า “อยากจูบสึกกี้มาตลอดเลย”

บังเกิดความเงียบพอจะได้ยินเสียงเข็มหล่น

ยามากุจิสะดุ้งเฮือก “หมายถึง—มาสักระยะหนึ่งแล้ว ไม่ใช่แต่แรกที่รู้จัก—” เขาทำท่าจะผละมือออกด้วยท่าทีลนลาน

แต่สึกิชิมะกลับยึดมือนั้นไว้แน่นขึ้น – รั้งมันเข้าหาตัว พลางเอนกายไปหายามากุจิ

เร็วอึดใจ ทว่าชั่ววินาที สึกิชิมะชะงักมอง วางมือข้างที่ว่างแนบลงบนแก้มยามากุจิ

อาจด้วยสัญชาตญาณ ยามากุจิหลับตาลง

แล้วสึกิชิมะก็ประทับจูบลงไป

_

สึกิชิมะรู้สึกราวกับได้ยินเสียงหัวใจก้องในหู – อุ่น คือความรู้สึกแรก ความรู้สึกคล้ายได้กลับบ้าน ในขณะเดียวกันก็เหมือนอยู่บนยอดเขา คล้ายปรารถนาจะเข้าไปพักพิง แต่ไม่กล้าจะเดินไปมากกว่านี้ บางทีเขาอาจประทับริมฝีปากอยู่นานเกินไป อีกไม่นาน ยามากุจิคงเป็นฝ่ายผละออก สึกิชิมะจึงเพียงแต่หยุดค้างอยู่เช่นนั้น

ยามากุจิเผยอปาก เม้มมันลงบนริมฝีปากเขาหนึ่งครั้ง สองครั้ง อย่างกล้า ๆ กลัว ๆ

สึกิชิมะอ้าปากหายใจเงียบงัน แล้วจูบกลับ

ความรู้สึก เหมือนจูบแรก

ฟันที่กระทบกันมากเกินพอดี ก่อนที่ลิ้นจะพบพาน

มือบนแก้มยามากุจิเลื่อนไปที่หลังศีรษะ นิ้วยาวของสึกิชิมะแทรกไล้ไปกับเส้นผมและหลังคอ ก่อนจะวางบนแผ่นหลังช่วงบน โอบประคองขณะแนบกายทาบทับลงไป แลกจูบที่ลึกขึ้น ทดไว้ในหัวว่าเขาจะหยุดเร็ว ๆ นี้—ขอเพียงต่อเวลาอีกนิด ขอเพียงได้ซึมซับบางอย่างที่คล้ายกลิ่นเฉพาะตัวของยามากุจิ แจ่มชัดแม้ท่ามกลางกลิ่นสบู่กับแชมพูของบ้านเขา แผ่นอกแนบชิดจนรู้สึกถึงจังหวะหัวใจกันและกัน

สึกิชิมะหายใจติดขัดเมื่อรู้สึกถึงฝ่ามือทั้งสองข้างของยามากุจิเลื่อนไล้สีข้างและแผ่นหลัง แม้มีเนื้อผ้ากั้น ก็ยังรู้สึกถึงความอุ่นจากนิ้วและฝ่ามืออีกฝ่ายได้อย่างชัดเจน เขาผละจูบออกเล็กน้อย ลังเล – หากมากกว่านี้ เกรงร่ายกายจะตื่นตัวจนชวนให้ต่างฝ่ายต่างอึดอัด

ดวงตาสีเนื้อดินสบมองเขา คล้ายจะพบบางอย่างที่ทำให้รู้สึกปลอดภัยเพียงพอ เพราะยามากุจิดูผ่อนคลายลงอย่างประหลาด เขาหลุบตาลง กระซิบแผ่ว “อีกได้ไหม”

สึกิชิมะน้อมตามคำขอ เขาแนบจูบ—เร่งร้อนกว่าที่ตั้งใจ—ลิ้นสัมผัสกัน เร้งเร้ากว่าเดิม ยามากุจิส่งเสียงบางอย่างในลำคอที่ทำให้เขาอยากแสวงหามันมากขึ้น สึกิชิมะผละมาจูบระเรื่อยที่ผิวแก้ม ใบหู จนถึงต้นคอ ดูดเม้มไม่เบาไม่แรง ส่งผลให้สะโพกคนเบื้องล่างขยับยกคล้ายตกใจ หว่างขาเสียดสีกับต้นขาคนด้านบน – อาจด้วยความเผลอไผล อาจด้วยความบังเอิญ จะอย่างไรก็ตาม เมื่อรู้สึกได้ว่ายามากุจิกำลังตื่นตัวอยู่ สึกิชิมะก็อดไม่ได้ที่จะบดเบียดสะโพกของตนกลับไปอีกครั้ง

ลมหายใจของพวกเขากระตุกพร้อมกัน

“อีกนะ” สึกิชิมะพูดเบา

ยามากุจิพยักหน้าอย่างเลื่อนลอยคล้ายคนเมา

สึกิชิมะลอบกลืนน้ำลาย พลางโน้มเลียที่กกหู ต้นขาเบียดเสียดความแข็งขืนของยามากุจิ ผู้ส่งเสียงครวญในแบบที่กระตุ้นเร้าไปถึงกายช่วงล่างของสึกิชิมะ

แล้วเมื่อยามากุจิยกต้นขาขึ้นเพื่อเสียดสีสึกิชิมะกลับมา—รู้ตัวอีกที พวกเขาก็ไม่ได้จูบกันแล้ว รู้ตัวอีกที มือทั้งสองของยามากุจิก็เลื่อนไล้เข้ามาในสาบเสื้อ ลากบนผิวแผ่นหลังสึกิชิมะโดยตรง โอบให้เขาขยับใกล้ขึ้นอีก เขาจึงเบียดกายแนบชิดขึ้น แรงเสียดสีซ่านเสียว รู้สึกดีจนสะโพกขยับไม่หยุด ปากแลกเสียงหอบและปลายลมหายใจ แว่วเสียงเรียกชื่อ _สึกกี้_ ซึ่งทำให้สึกิชิมะหลุดคราง – ด้วยเสียงที่เขาเกือบจำไม่ได้ว่าเป็นของตัวเอง ยามากุจิเพียงพูดชื่อเขาถี่ขึ้น ติดขัดขึ้น

“—สึกกี้ ฉันจะ—ใกล้-ใกล้จะ...”

สึกิชิมะใช้ฝ่ามือก่ายผมยามากุจิให้พ้นจากใบหน้า ผิวสองสีของอีกฝ่ายยิ่งดูน่ามองเมื่อซับสีแดง กระประดับแก้มนั้นดูชัดขึ้นกว่าเดิม สึกิชิมะโน้มไปงับจูบ “อือ เอาสิ ถึงนะ—อะ—” สะโพกเริ่มเสียดสีลงไปเป็นจังหวะสั้นขึ้นและไม่มั่นคงนัก เขากัดริมฝีปากล่างเมื่อยามากุจิพลันแอ่นกายเกร็งขึง – สุขสม

ยามากุจิพยายามหันหน้าซุกหนีเข้ากับฝ่ามือสึกิชิมะ สะดุ้งเบาเมื่อยังโดนเสียดสีที่จุดอ่อนไหว—และแล้วสึกิชิมะก็ส่งเสียงครวญลึก สรรพางค์กายกระตุกไหว รู้สึกถึงน้ำอุ่นร้อนฉีดหลั่งเปื้อนกางเกงชุดนอน ความตื่นตัวแข็งขืนของทั้งคู่เต้นตุบแนบชิดกันและกัน

ครั้นคลื่นความสุขซ่านพัดผ่าน ผิวหน้าสึกิชิมะกลับยิ่งร้อนผ่าว รู้สึกชัดถึงความเหนอะที่หว่างขา เขาซุกหน้าผากกับเนินคออีกฝ่าย สมองพยายามเรียบเรียงคำพูดให้ได้อีกครั้ง สึกิชิมะใช้ศอกยันตัวขึ้นเล็กน้อย แลเห็นยามากุจิที่หน้าแดงเถือกกว่าเดิม—ให้สบตาต่อคงไม่ไหว สึกิชิมะจึงโน้มไปจูบหน้าผากแก้เก้อ

“นายใช้ห้องอาบน้ำก่อนเลยก็ได้นะ แล้วฉันค่อยใช้ทีหลัง” – คือประโยคแรกที่สึกิชิมะเรียบเรียงได้

“อ-อืม” ยามากุจิค่อย ๆ ขยับตัวลุกขึ้น ลูบหัวลูบหน้าตนเอง “เอ่อ หรือสึกกี้จะมาด้วยกันเลยดี?”

สึกิชิมะมองยามากุจิขณะพยายามคิดหาคำตอบ ใบหูและลำคอรู้สึกร้อนไปหมด

“ถ้าทิ้งไว้มันจะไม่ค่อยสบายตัวใช่ไหมล่ะ” ยามากุจิยิ้มแหะ มือเกาหัว

สึกิชิมะเบนสายตาไปทางอื่น ก็ใช่ว่าไม่เคยอยู่ห้องอาบน้ำเดียวกันมาก่อนนี่นะ “อืม งั้นก็ได้”

_

ไม่กี่นาทีต่อมา ยามากุจิก็พบว่าบรรยากาศไม่อึดอัดเท่าที่คิด แม้ว่าพอหลุดจากช่วงจังหวะร้อนรน ต่างฝ่ายต่างก็ยังมองอีกคนไม่ติดเสียทีเดียว

น่าขันที่เริ่มมาคุยกันติดตอนยื้อเถียงกันเรื่องซักผ้า (“เอากางเกงของนายมาใส่ตะกร้านี้ไว้ก่อน เดี๋ยวพรุ่งนี้ฉันซักให้”—“หา ไม่ได้หรอก!”—“ปกติฉันก็ตื่นก่อน แค่โยนเข้าเครื่องเท่านั้นเอง ไม่ลำบากหรอกน่า”—“ประเด็นมันไม่ได้อยู่ตรงนั้นนะ สึกกี้!”—“แล้วประเด็นคือจะเสียเวลาแอบไปซัก หรือทิ้งมันให้แห้งกรังเกินวันจนกว่านายจะกลับบ้านรึไง”—“สึกกี้!”—แต่สุดท้ายยามากุจิก็ยอมทำตาม ปลอบตัวเองว่าพอพับ ๆ มันลงตะกร้าก็ไม่ได้ดูน่าอายอะไรมาก ถึงอย่างนั้นเหตุผลหลักที่ยอม น่าจะเพราะสีหน้าสึกิชิมะคล้ายเริ่มคืนสู่ห้วงความคิด ภาษากายเริ่มออกห่างเล็กน้อย – คล้ายเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจว่าการเสนอเรื่องนี้ผิดแปลกเกินไปรึเปล่า แต่ยามากุจิรู้ว่าสึกกี้ก็เป็นเพียงสึกกี้ – สนใจแก้ปัญหาก่อนรักษาหน้าคนอื่น)

ท่ามกลางเสียงน้ำไหลเอื่อย ๆ จากฝักบัว สึกิชิมะก็เอ่ยขึ้นว่า

“ไม่ได้อยากให้นายคิดว่า ชวนมาบ้านแค่เพราะตั้งใจจะ...” เขาชะงักแบบผิดวิสัย “เมื่อครู่น่ะ ถึงอาจจะไม่ได้คิดกันล่วงหน้านัก แต่นายก็ไม่ได้รู้สึกว่าข้ามขั้นเร็วไปใช่ไหมนะ”

ยามากุจิเหลือบมองอีกฝ่ายเพียงแวบเดียว สึกิชิมะไม่ได้มองหน้าเขา ไม่ได้แสดงอารมณ์อะไรเป็นพิเศษ เขาชั่งใจว่าจะขอให้อีกฝ่ายขยายความดีไหม แต่ตัดสินใจว่าไม่จำเป็น “ไม่นะ ฉันดีใจ”

ในจังหวะเดียวกัน พวกเขาเหลือบมองกันและกันด้วยหางตา ก่อนจะหลบตาไปอีก

“สึกกี้ไม่ค่อยได้คิดไว้ล่วงหน้าเหรอ—กับฉัน” ยามากุจิถามเสียงแผ่ว

เงียบไปครู่ จนยามากุจิแน่ใจว่าสึกิชิมะตัดสินใจจะไม่ตอบแล้ว

“ไม่ใช่ว่าไม่ค่อยได้คิดเกี่ยวกับนาย” สึกิชิมะกล่าว “แค่หมายถึง เมื่อกี้ตัดสินใจกะทันหันกว่าที่ตั้งใจ ถึงอย่างนั้น ก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าไม่ชอบ”

เมื่อยามากุจิหันไปมองอีกที สึกิชิมะก็หมุนข้อเท้าผละไปแล้ว – ทันเห็นเพียงใบหูเจือสีชมพู

_

หลังเปลี่ยนไปสวมกางเกงนอนตัวใหม่เรียบร้อย สึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิก็เตรียมตัวเข้านอน (สึกิชิมะถามว่าให้เอาฟูกสำหรับแขกออกมาให้ไหม – เป็นคำถามที่เขาไม่ได้ถามนานแล้ว เพราะปกติเขาจะเอาออกมาให้เลยตั้งแต่พวกเขาย่างเข้าม. 3 ยามากุจิปฏิเสธ ดูเหมือนจะเป็นการตกลงใหม่ – การกลับไปนอนเตียงเดียวกัน)

ยามากุจิลอบมองสังเกตสึกิชิมะ บางวันอีกฝ่ายจะหยิบเฮดโฟนมาสวมฟังก่อนนอน แต่วันนี้ดูเหมือนจะไม่ใช่วันนั้น

สึกิชิมะนอนฝั่งติดกำแพงเฉกกาลก่อน

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์นะ สึกกี้” ยามากุจิพูด ขณะพลิกกายหันหลัง นอนกอดหมอนที่อีกฝ่ายเตรียมมาให้ (เขาติดหมอนข้าง)

“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ ยามากุจิ”

เงียบไปครู่หนึ่ง แต่แล้ว :

“กับนายน่ะ...” เสียงของสึกิชิมะเปรยเบา “มักจะต่างจากที่วางแผนไว้เสมอ ๆ”

“สึกกี้?” ยามากุจิเอี้ยวคอมอง แลเห็นสึกิชิมะนอนปรือตา ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะผินหน้ามา

“เวลาฉันนึกภาพวางเอาไว้ว่าจะพยายามปฏิบัติตัวแบบไหน มักจะได้ทำต่างออกไปจากที่คิดนิดหน่อยอยู่ตลอด เวลาเป็นเรื่องของนาย”

ยามากุจิเผยอปาก คำแรกที่นึกออกคือ ‘โทษที สึกกี้’ แต่สุดท้าย ก็เพียงรอฟัง

“แต่ว่า มันไม่ใช่ความรู้สึกที่ไม่ปลอดภัย” สึกิชิมะบอก

“ฉันคิดว่าฉันเข้าใจนะ” ยามากุจิว่า “ส่วนสำหรับฉัน กับสึกกี้เนี่ย หลายครั้งก็เหนือคาด แต่ก็... รู้สึกปลอดภัยอยู่ตลอด”

สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “แปลกคน” ว่าแล้วก็พลิกตัวหันหลังให้

“สึกกี้”

“หืม?”

“ขอลองนอนกอดสึกกี้ได้รึเปล่า”

สึกิชิมะหันมามุ่นคิ้วมอง คล้ายพยายามเพ่งจับภาพใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายในความมืดโดยปราศจากเลนส์แว่น มากกว่าด้วยความหงุดหงิด “ถ้านายนอนไปแล้วไม่อึดอัด ก็ได้อยู่หรอก”

ยามากุจิโอบกอดสึกิชิมะจากด้านหลัง ขดตัวลง เพื่อให้หน้าผากพิงซบหลังอีกฝ่ายในมุมถนัด เขารู้สึกสงบทั้งที่หัวใจเต้นแรง ขณะนอนนิ่งอยู่นั้น ก็หวั่นจะทำให้สึกิชิมะนอนไม่ถนัดจนหลับไม่ลงรึเปล่า แต่แล้วในที่สุด ยามากุจิก็รู้สึกถึงกล้ามเนื้อที่ผ่อนคลายลง และจังหวะลมหายใจสม่ำเสมอ เมื่อเห็นสึกิชิมะหลับได้ก่อนแบบนั้น เขาจึงผล็อยหลับตามอย่างง่ายดาย


	5. ตอนจบ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ใน "Let's Haikyuu!!" มีมุก (ที่ไดจิซังโกหก) ว่าสึกกี้ทำแพนเค้กให้ยามะ ก็เลยเอามาเล่นต่อในเรื่องนี้ล่ะค่ะ 555

สึกิชิมะไม่ได้อนุญาตให้ตัวเองมองใบหน้ายามหลับของยามากุจิแบบนี้มานานแล้ว

เขาชอบให้ห้องมืดสนิทตอนนอน ผ้าม่านในห้องจึงทึบแสงเป็นพิเศษ แม้ตะวันขึ้นก็ยังมองอะไรไม่เห็น สึกิชิมะหยิบแว่นมาสวม แล้วแง้มม่านออกพอให้เห็นคนข้างกาย – ยามากุจิดูเยาว์วัยกว่าเดิมยามหลับ ขนตาสั้นระอยู่ใต้ตา กระบนผิวออกแทนนั้นดูเหมือนละอองเกสรจากแสงแดด ยามากุจิเป็นคนตื่นยากมาแต่ไหนแต่ไร สึกิชิมะอมยิ้มกับภาพคนนอนอ้าปากน้ำลายยืด พลางจับม่านให้ปิดสนิทเหมือนเดิม ราวกับจะให้ความมืดช่วยซ่อนรอยยิ้มกระนั้น

บางที แค่บางที เขาอาจจะอนุญาตให้ตัวเองมีความสุขอย่างอิสระ

_

“สึกกี้ ทำอะไรน่ะ”

“แพนเค้ก”

“จริงน่ะ?!”

“นายเอาแบบที่ใส่ไข่กับเบคอนแล้วกัน”

“โอ้ อื้อ แปลว่าสึกกี้ไม่ได้กินแบบเดียวกันเหรอ”

“ไม่ละ หนักท้องไป ฉันว่าจะใส่สตรอเบอร์รี่กับกล้วย พอดีมีครีมสำเร็จรูปอยู่ด้วย”

“เอ๊ะ งั้นเหรอ ฉันเอาแบบเดียวกับสึกกี้ก็ได้นะ”

“ไม่จำเป็นหรอก ตั้งกระทะจะทอดไข่ดาวแล้ว”

“ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้!”

“ยามากุจิ... สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ” สึกิชิมะละสายตาจากสิ่งที่ทำอยู่มาสบมองคู่สนทนาเพียงชั่วขณะ แต่ก็นานพอจะเห็นอีกคนหน้าร้อนผ่าว

ยามากุจิรู้สึกว่ามันไม่ยุติธรรม สึกิชิมะพูดเรียบ ๆ โดยไม่ได้แสดงอารมณ์ทางสีหน้าแท้ ๆ ไม่ได้แม้แต่จะยิ้มให้ ทั้งอย่างนั้นแล้ว เครื่องหน้าอันผ่อนคลายไปทุกส่วน—ประกอบรวมกับทุกสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นตั้งแต่เมื่อวาน—ชวนให้ใจเต้นแทบบ้า ยามากุจิผู้ปกติจะพูดได้เต็มเสียง กลับทำได้เพียงพูดอุบอิบกลับ “ขอบคุณนะ สึกกี้”

สึกิชิมะเอี้ยวคอมามองอีกครั้ง สายตาคล้ายดึงข้อมูลจากปฏิกิริยาที่เห็น ก่อนจะหันกลับไปทำอาหารต่อ – ครั้งนี้ เขายิ้ม

_

สึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิทานอาหารกลางวันที่แม็คโดนัลด์ กินพออิ่มท้อง นั่งคุยเรื่อยเปื่อยอยู่นาน พอให้เฟรนช์ฟรายส์บนถาดนิ่มเปื่อย

“จู่ ๆ ก็นึกได้” ยามากุจิเอ่ย บังเกิดความรู้สึกระลึกความหลังอย่างแรงกล้า “เพราะสึกกี้ไม่เคยชอบกินเฟรนช์ฟรายส์ละมั้ง ฉันเลยหันมาชอบกินเฟรนช์ฟรายส์แบบนี้”

“ยังไงนะ”

“ตั้งแต่เมื่อก่อนแล้ว เวลาเรานั่งทานแม็คฯ ไปทำการบ้านไป สึกกี้ก็แทบไม่แตะเฟรนช์ฟรายส์ ฉันเลยเริ่มหยิบของสึกกี้มาทาน หลังจากนั้นก็ติดกินแบบนิ่ม ๆ ไปเลย อืม... ส่วนเวลาไปกินเบอร์เกอร์คิงก็ต้องรอนานหน่อยเนอะ เพราะเฟรนช์ฟรายส์ของเขานิ่มช้ากว่าหน่อย”

“จะบอกว่านายเริ่มชอบเฟรนช์ฟรายส์นิ่ม ๆ ตั้งแต่สมัยนั้นเหรอ”

“อื้อ”

“เพิ่งรู้”

“ฉันไม่เคยบอกสึกกี้หรอกเหรอ”

“อืม ฉันเองก็สังเกตว่านายชอบเฟรนช์ฟรายส์นิ่ม ๆ มาตลอด ไม่ทันรู้เหมือนกัน”

“แต่ไหนแต่ไรแล้ว ความชอบของฉัน ก็มักจะวน ๆ อยู่แถวตัวสึกกี้ตลอด” ยามากุจิหัวเราะแหะ ๆ “เพราะอยู่ด้วยกันมานานนี่นะ”

ดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งเสมองไปทางอื่น นิ่งสงบ ต่างจากเดิมคือแก้มที่ซับสีเรื่อจาง ๆ “หนวกหูน่า ยามากุจิ”

“โทษที สึกกี้”

“ไม่ขนาดนั้นรึเปล่านะ”

“ไม่ขนาดไหนเหรอ”

สึกิชิมะเหม่อมองออกไปนอกกระจกหน้าต่าง “ฉันว่านายก็ชอบอะไร ๆ ในแบบของตัวเองอยู่แล้ว แค่บังเอิญชอบเหมือนกัน ไม่ก็เพราะอยู่ด้วยกันมานาน หลายอย่างก็เลยมีตัวฉันปนเข้าไปในเหตุการณ์เท่านั้น”

แววตายามากุจิเจือความประหลาดใจ คล้ายเขาเองก็ไม่เคยคิดในมุมนี้เท่าไร

“จะมีบางเรื่องที่นายมาพูดถึงให้ฉันฟัง” สึกิชิมะพูดเรื่อย ๆ “แล้วฉันก็จะไปค้นเกี่ยวกับมันเพิ่มเติม เช่น เกม หรืออะไรที่นายหันมาสนใจช่วงนั้น”

“งั้นสินะ...”

“แค่หมายถึง...” สึกิชิมะปัดมือไปมาน้อย ๆ แล้วเอนกายพิงเก้าอี้ หลับตาพักสายตา “หลายคน หรือแม้แต่ตัวนาย มักจะคิดว่านายได้รับอิทธิพลจากฉัน แต่ที่จริง มันก็เป็นทั้งสองทางนั่นละ”

“สึกกี้ได้รับอิทธิพลจากตัวฉันด้วยเหรอ”

สึกิชิมะปรือตาลืมขึ้น สายตาเจือบางสิ่งที่คล้ายความรำคาญ—หรืออาจเป็นความกระดาก

“เรื่องไหนบ้างเหรอ” ยามากุจิถามด้วยน้ำเสียงสนอกสนใจ “หมายถึง นอกเหนือจากเกม หรืออะไรแบบนั้น เอ... อะไรกันนะ”

สึกิชิมะขมวดคิ้ว “ถึงจะพูดกรณีตัวอย่างขึ้นมา มันก็ไม่ได้สร้างความแตกต่างอะไรตอนนี้นี่นา”

“งั้นเหรอ” ยามากุจิยิ้ม “เอาเถอะ ฉันแค่อยากรู้น่ะ”

“เช่น ความอยากรู้ของนายละมั้ง” สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “ความใจดีของนาย”

“ความอยากรู้? ใจดีเหรอ”

“ฉันต้องขยายความให้รึไง” สึกิชิมะหน้าหงิก เป็นสัญญาณปิดประเด็น

ยามากุจิหยิบเฟรชน์ฟรายส์มางับทานเรื่อย ๆ พอใกล้หมดกล่อง เขาก็พูดขึ้นว่า “จริง ๆ สึกกี้ก็ใจดีมาแต่ไหนแต่ไรอยู่แล้วนะ หมายถึง ต่อให้คนอื่นมองไม่ออกก็เถอะ”

คิ้วสึกึชิมะเลิกขึ้นข้างหนึ่ง กดลงข้างหนึ่ง – ฉงนสงสัย ก่อนที่คิ้วทั้งคู่กดลงคล้ายรำคาญ คล้ายจะบอกว่า _หา?_ “ตรงนั้นแหละที่นายเข้าใจผิด”

“งั้นเหรอ”

สึกิชิมะถอนใจยาว ๆ กอดอก – ภาษากายกึ่งปิดกั้น

“โทษที สึกกี้ ช่างเถอะ” ยามากุจิยกมือขึ้นเป็นเชิงยอมแพ้ เขารู้แก่ใจว่าบทสนทนาเทือกนี้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่สึกิชิมะชอบลากยาว “ฉันถามอะไรก็ไม่รู้—”

“ยกตัวอย่างเช่น” สึกิชิมะงึมงำ “นายคิดจริง ๆ เหรอว่าฉันจะยอมติวให้ฮินาตะกับคาเงยามะอย่างที่ยอมทำเป็นบางครั้งยันทุกวันนี้ ถ้านายไม่เข้ามาพูดน่ะ”

ยามากุจิกะพริบตา

“ไม่ได้บอกว่าฉันใจดีขึ้นเพราะนาย เพราะนั่นก็เป็นการให้เครดิตตัวเองเกินไป – และบางทีอาจจะให้เครดิตนายไม่พอ แต่พวกพฤติกรรมตัวอย่างเรื่องแบบนี้ ฉันก็ครูพักลักจำนายมานั่นแหละ” สึกิชิมะบอก “ถึงจะต้องตัดความซื่อบื้อของนายออกก็เถอะ”

“อะ-อื้อ”

“อีกอย่าง เวลาที่ฉันเลยเถิดไปหน่อย นายก็ช่วยยั้ง ถูกไหมล่ะ” สึกิชิมะว่า “ที่จริง แค่ตั้งใจจะพูดว่า...” ชะงัก คล้ายเปลี่ยนใจ “แค่นั้นแหละ” เขาผุดลุกขึ้น “กินเสร็จแล้วใช่ไหม ไปต่อเถอะ”

“อ๊ะ—รอเดี๋ยว สึกกี้!”

_

โดยรวมแล้ว วันนั้นเป็นไปตามแผนที่วางไว้ เพิ่มเติมคือ พวกเขาแวะซื้อผ้าพันคอใหม่กัน เพื่อเตรียมตัวสำหรับหิมะแรก – ลงเอยที่สึกิชิมะเลือกซื้ออันที่ยามากุจิเลือกให้ และยามากุจิก็เลือกซื้ออันที่สึกิชิมะเลือกให้

เหมือนที่เคยเป็น ในหลาย ๆ ครั้ง

บางอย่างไม่เคยเปลี่ยนไปเลย—ไม่สิ—บางอย่างเป็นมานาน จนจำไม่ได้แล้วว่าชีวิตที่เคยห่างกันนั้นคือเมื่อไร

_

“เอาเค้กอันไหนดี” สึกิชิมะถามเมื่อไปถึงร้านเค้ก ยามากุจิมองไปรอบ ๆ – สึกกี้ดูจะรู้จักร้านเค้กเปิดใหม่เร็วกว่าสาว ๆ ในห้องเรียนอีก เท่าที่เขาสังเกต

“สตรอเบอร์รี่ช็อตเค้กก็ดีนะ” ยามากุจิตอบ

สึกิชิมะยักคิ้วข้างหนึ่งใส่ “หวังว่านายจะไม่มานั่งตามใจฉันในวันเกิดของนายหรอกนะ” ตาตวัดไล่มองเค้กที่วางโชว์ในตู้กระจก

ยามากุจิเกาหัว “เพราะว่าฉันแบ่งทานกับสึกกี้เป็นประจำ ไป ๆ มา ๆ ก็เลยหันมาชอบสตรอเบอร์รี่ช็อตเค้กเหมือนกันน่ะ สึกกี้เคยมาที่นี่แล้วรึเปล่า”

“เคย”

“ช่วยเลือกให้หน่อยได้ไหม ฉันลองอะไรก็ได้”

“อือ ที่นี่มีเค้กขนาดไม่ถึงปอนด์อยู่นะ เลือกไปสักสามก้อนก็ได้ จะได้ลองสามรส”

_สาม..._ _!_ ยามากุจิตัดสินใจไม่ทักอะไร คิดว่าเด็กผู้ชายสองคนก็น่าจะกินกันไหวอยู่หรอก “ก็ได้นะ สึกกี้”

“เอาสตรอเบอร์รี่ช็อตเค้กหนึ่ง ช็อคโกแล็ตหนึ่ง—ที่เหลือเอาเป็นคัพเค้กดีกว่า ขนาดเล็กหน่อย – อันที่มีไอซิ่งรสเลม่อนหนึ่ง กับพีชอีกหนึ่ง”

_ก็เป็นสี่น่ะสิ_ _…_ ยามากุจิพยักหน้าเออออ พอก้มมองคัพเค้กก็ร้องว้าว “น่ารักจัง ไอซิ่งทำออกมาเหมือนกุหลาบเลย”

“อืม”

“น่ากินจริงด้วย” ยามากุจิยิ้มกว้าง “สึกกี้อยากนั่งกินกันที่ร้านสักชิ้นรึเปล่า”

สึกิชิมะนิ่งมองรอยยิ้มนั้น พึมพำไล่ยามากุจิให้ไปเลือกโต๊ะนั่ง โดยบอกว่าเขาจะเป็นคนสั่งเค้กไปให้

_

คัพเค้กประดับไอซิ่งรูปกุหลาบวางเสิร์ฟที่โต๊ะ ปักเทียนหนึ่งดอกตรงกลาง แสงเทียนต้องสีส้มอ่อนของขนมหวาน

ยามากุจินิ่งมอง นึกสงสัยว่ากุหลาบสีส้มนั้นมีความหมายว่าอะไรกันหนอ ถึงจะแน่ใจว่าสึกิชิมะคงไม่ได้สื่อภาษาดอกไม้เป็นพิเศษก็เถอะ แต่เพียงได้จดจำความหมายของช่วงเวลานี้ไว้ก็คงจะดีไม่น้อย

_(หลังจากวันนั้น ยามากุจิก็ไปค้นความหมายของกุหลาบสีส้มดู_ _: ความกระตือรือร้นและความปรารถนา—ใช่ สึกกี้ไม่ได้ตั้งใจแน่ ๆ แต่ยามากุจิก็อดยิ้มกับเรื่องนี้ไม่ได้)_

“อธิษฐานซะ” สึกิชิมะพูด

ยามากุจิหัวเราะ ขำกับคำตัดบทที่คงไม่ได้เจตนาตัดบทนั่น “อื้อ” เขาอธิษฐาน แล้วเป่าเทียน หั่นแบ่งมันเป็นสอง พอเอาเข้าปากถึงได้อุทานว่าอร่อย “ไอซิ่งเหมือนจะมีรสเนยมากกว่าที่อื่น ไม่หวานแหลมเท่าที่คิดแฮะ เนื้อแป้งก็ไม่แห้งเลย”

“นั่นสิ ชอบตรงนี้เหมือนกัน”

“เพิ่งเคยทานคัพเค้กที่อร่อยขนาดนี้ บางทีฉันอาจจะหันมาชอบคัพเค้กก็ได้นะ”

“งั้นเหรอ”

“ก็จะเป็นอีกหนึ่งอย่าง ที่ฉันชอบอะไรที่สึกกี้ชอบอีกแล้วนะ” ยามากุจิยิ้มแฉ่ง

สีหน้าของสึกิชิมะแฝงความประหลาดใจ—หรืออาจเป็นความอัศจรรย์ใจก็ยากจะบอกได้ “ถ้าอย่างนั้น ก็ต้องชอบตัวเองด้วยนะ”

คล้ายเวลาหยุดลง ชั่วขณะ

ยามากุจิสบตาสึกิชิมะ เมื่อเห็นเพียงความจริงจังกลับมา ก็พลันพูดไม่ออก

สึกิชิมะหยิบคัพเค้กมางับทานต่อ

ความเงียบทอดยาวไปอีก สึกิชิมะเริ่มดูกระสับกระส่าย – มือจัดส้อมกับจานโดยไม่จำเป็น เขาเอนกายมาข้างหน้า ยามากุจินึกว่าเขาจะพูดอะไร สุดท้ายก็เพียงหยิบทิชชู่มาเช็ดนิ้ว แล้วเอนกายพิงเบาะนั่ง มองร้านเรื่อยเปื่อย

ยามากุจิกลืนคัพเค้กจนหมด แล้วยกน้ำขึ้นดื่มรวดเดียว ก่อนจะไอโขลก สำลัก

“เฮ้ย! เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า” สึกิชิมะหันขวับมา ปั้นสีหน้าไม่ถูก ขณะส่งทิชชู่ให้

ยามากุจิรับมันมา มือจับทิชชู่นาบปากกับจมูกไว้ น้ำตาปริ่ม ใบหน้าแดงก่ำ เสียงอู้อี้เล็ดลอดออกมาว่า “ชอบมาตลอดเลย ตั้งแต่เมื่อก่อนแล้ว” เขากดทิชชู่ซับจมูกหนักขึ้นอีก “หมายถึง ตอนที่อยากไปต่อม.ปลายที่เดียวกับสึกกี้—หรืออาจจะตั้งแต่ก่อนรู้ตัวว่าชอบด้วยซ้ำ มันเหมือน... อยากอยู่ด้วยกันไปเรื่อย ๆ เลยนะ”

สึกิชิมะนวดนิ้วมือของตนอย่างเงียบงันอยู่ครู่ “งั้นฉันจะพยายามให้เป็นแบบนั้น”

ยามากุจิใช้ทิชชู่เช็ดหัวตา

“กลับบ้านกันไหม” สึกิชิมะเอ่ยอ่อนเบา

“อือ”

_

เมื่อประตูหน้าบ้านปิดลง สึกิชิมะก็คว้ามือของยามากุจิไว้ โดยที่ยังไม่ทันถอดรองเท้าออกด้วยซ้ำ เขาโน้มไปจูบยามากุจิ หัวไหล่สัมผัส เสื้อนอกของพวกเขาเสียดสีกัน

ใช้เวลาหลายนาที กว่าทั้งคู่จะถอดรองเท้าออก

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Word Count: 10,600+ คำ
> 
> \- เรื่องนี้เป็น TsukkiYama เรื่องแรกของเรา เริ่มต้นจากการพยายามเขียน Nice Boyfriend!Tsukki ดูละคะ ก็คิดว่าได้ผลในระดับหนึ่งมั้งนะ 5555555555555 เป็นคู่ที่เขียนยากแต่สนุกเอามาก ๆ หวังว่าทุกคนจะสนุกไปด้วย 55 ขอบคุณสำหรับทุกเมนต์นะคะ 
> 
> \- ทั้งนี้ก็เกิดไอเดียอยากเขียนสึกกี้ยามะในสถานการณ์ใหม่ ๆ ดู ตอนนี้เลยเปิดเรื่องใหม่ [Being Low-Key Is the Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258246/chapters/61232947) ไว้ แวะเวียนไปอ่านกันได้นะคะ เอิ๊ก
> 
> \- นอกนั้นก็ยังมี [ฟิกสั้นอุชิโออิ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311073) ที่เขียนไว้ด้วยค่ะ เผื่อใครสนใจ
> 
> \- The Moon จบแล้ว! ถัดจากนี้จะเป็นเพียงตอนพิเศษรวมฉากเล็ก ๆ ที่อยู่ในเส้นสตรอรี่เดียวกันนี้เท่านั้นค่ะ แล้วพบกันใหม่ในตอนพิเศษนะคะ <3


	6. [ตอนพิเศษ] Outtakes: Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘ถึงจะห่างกันไม่เท่าไร แต่คิดถึงสึกกี้จังเลยนะ’ เสียงยามากุจิมาจากมือถือขนาดเท่าฝ่ามือ แทนที่จะเป็นคนข้างกาย
> 
> “คิดถึงงั้นเหรอ อืม จริงด้วยนะ” สึกิชิมะว่า ชั่งใจ—ก่อนจะตัดสินใจแสดงออกความรู้สึกมากขึ้น “ฉันก็เหมือนกัน”

**_เผื่อไว้_ **

ณ ร้านสะดวกซื้อ

“ส... สึกกี้”

“ว่าไง ยามากุจิ”

“เราควร—หมายถึง ช่วยฉันเลือกถุงยางหน่อยได้ไหม”

“ก็ได้อยู่นะ แต่ถ้าสำหรับช่วงมาบ้านฉัน ฉันมีซื้อเก็บไว้ให้แล้วล่ะ”

“ห๊ะ!”

“อย่าหาว่าเร่งรีบอะไรนะ แต่ก็ซื้อเผื่อไว้ตั้งแต่อาทิตย์ที่แล้วน่ะ”

“เอ๊ะ... อ๊ะ...”

“ก็ไม่ได้คิดว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้นหรอก แค่เดาจังหวะเดินความสัมพันธ์กับยามากุจิไม่ค่อยออกน่ะ ก็เลยเผื่อไว้”

“อ... โอ้ เข้าใจแล้ว”

**_โดนจับได้_ **

สึกิชิมะไม่ทันได้ชินกับสถานะคนรักของยามากุจิดีนัก ก็โดนเสนอชื่อไปค่ายเก็บตัว ผู้เล่นคัดเลือกชั้นม. 4 ประจำจังหวัดมิยางิ

_จำไม่ได้แล้วว่าชีวิตที่เคยห่างกันนั้นคือเมื่อไร_

ถ้าถึงวันได้เข้ามหาวิทยาลัยกันอาจลำบากกว่านี้เป็นเท่าตัว แต่เสี้ยวหนึ่งของสึกิชิมะก็พยายามรั้งตัวเองไม่ให้ตีตนไปก่อนไข้ และอีกเสี้ยวหนึ่ง เขาวางใจให้ยามากุจิเป็นคนตะโกนเตือนสติไม่ให้เขาคิดฟุ้งซ่าน—เมื่อถึงเวลา

อันที่จริง นี่ก็แค่ห้าวัน พวกเขายังคงพบหน้ากันที่ห้องเรียนเหมือนเดิม ต่างกันก็ตรงไม่ได้เดินไปโรงเรียนหรือเดินกลับบ้านด้วยกัน ไม่ได้ซ้อมชมรมด้วยกัน

‘ถึงจะห่างกันไม่เท่าไร แต่คิดถึงสึกกี้จังเลยนะ’ เสียงยามากุจิมาจากมือถือขนาดเท่าฝ่ามือ แทนที่จะเป็นคนข้างกาย

“คิดถึงงั้นเหรอ อืม จริงด้วยนะ” สึกิชิมะว่า ชั่งใจ—ก่อนจะตัดสินใจแสดงออกความรู้สึกมากขึ้น “ฉันก็เหมือนกัน”

“เห ๆ ๆ... แว่นคุงมีแฟนเหรอเนี่ยยย”

สึกิชิมะหันขวับไปด้านหลัง อุตส่าห์ปลีกตัวออกมาคุยโทรศัพท์ที่โถงทางเดิน บริเวณห่างจากห้องนอนรวมขนาดนี้ก็ยังมีคนมาเจองั้นเหรอ

ผมชี้ ๆ สีชาดเห็นชัดแม้ในความมืดสลัว

“โทษที ไว้จะติดต่อไปนะ” สึกิชิมะพึมพำ ก่อนจะกดวางมือถือที่ส่งเสียง ‘สึกกี้—’ กลับมา เขาผงกหัวให้ผู้มาเยือน “เท็นโดซัง” สีหน้าไร้ไมตรี “ยังไงผมก็ว่าจะไปนอนแล้ว ขอตัวนะครับ”

นัยน์ตาเล็กของเท็นโดพิศมองสึกิชิมะนิ่ง ข้อนิ้วข้างหนึ่งแตะริมฝีปากอย่างครุ่นคิด “ฮืมมม์ อย่างแว่นคุงเนี่ยชอบแบบไหนน้า”

สึกิชิมะทำหน้าสลีปโหมดใส่ ตัดสินใจไม่ตอบ และก้าวขาจะกลับห้องนอนรวมของชิราโทริซาวะ

“อย่างตัวฉัน—เท่าที่อ่านคำนิยามในเน็ตมา—ก็คงเป็นแพนเซ็กชวลล่ะมั้ง แว่นคุงก็คงเป็นเกย์รึเปล่านะ” เท็นโดโพล่งออกมาในจังหวะที่สึกิชิมะกำลังเดินผ่านพอดี พลางช้อนตามองเพดาน

สึกิชิมะหันไปหรี่ตามอง “ในเน็ตไม่ได้บอกเหรอครับว่าถามเรื่องนี้มันเสียมารยาท”

“แล้วแว่นคุงทำทุกอย่างที่ในเน็ตบอกเหรอ” เท็นโดเอียงคอมอง ปากขยับเป็นรอยยิ้มเล็ก ๆ ที่เกือบจะดูซื่อใส

สึกิชิมะไหวไหล่ ยิ้มอย่างไม่ยี่หระ “ขอตัวนะครับ”

“ _ฮ้า_ เดาถูกสิน้า” ว่าแล้วก็หัวเราะเบา

สึกิชิมะชะงัก

แลเห็นเท็นโดที่เพียงแต่ยิ้มบางกลับมา “เวลาแว่นคุงถามกลับเพื่อพูดปัดเนี่ยดูออกง่ายเกินไปนะ ในอนาคตถ้าไม่อยากเผยข้อมูลนั้นจริง ๆ ก็ระวังตรงนี้หน่อยละกัน บ๊ายบาย”

สึกิชิมะขมวดคิ้วเครียด เลือกเดินต่อไป ไม่เสวนาอะไรอีก—

“ใช่กับคนที่เป็นพินช์เสิร์ฟเวอร์ปะนะ” เท็นโดป้องปากถามไล่หลัง

สึกิชิมะถอนหายใจยาว ๆ แล้วหันกลับไปทำหน้าเนือยใส่ “ถ้าเท็นโดซังไม่ไปนอนเดี๋ยวนี้ พรุ่งนี้ผมจะแจ้งโค้ชว่าคุณออกมาเพ่นพ่านตอนกลางคืนนะครับ”

เท็นโดยิ้ม “ฉันไม่ปากโป้งหรอกน่า” เขาโบกมือลาไป “ถึงอย่างนั้น ถ้ามีคนคุยเรื่องนี้ด้วย ก็คงโล่งดี... เนอะ? คุยกับคนแปลกหน้าบางทีก็สะดวกใจดี ใช่ไหมล่ะ”

“ผมเห็นตรงกันข้ามครับ”

“งั้นสิน้า กู้ดไนท์” เท็นโดลากเสียงรื่นรมย์

**_บอกเล่า_ **

“สึกกี้ ถ้าฉันลองบอกเรื่องของเรากับฮินาตะ สึกกี้จะว่าอะไรไหมนะ”

“ถ้ามีคนคุยเรื่องนี้ด้วย ก็คงโล่งดี ใช่ไหมนะ”

“เฉพาะถ้าสึกกี้ไม่ว่าอะไร...”

“ไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก” สึกิชิมะฟุบหัวลงกับโต๊ะ ถอนใจเฮือก

“สึกกี้ เป็นอะไรรึเปล่า” ยามากุจิเอียงคอมอง “ยังขัดใจกับสิ่งที่เท็นโดซังเคยพูดเหรอ”

“ก็นะ โดนเดาทางได้”

“ถึงอย่างนั้นก็... ไม่เป็นไรหรอกมั้ง ไม่เห็นมีข่าวลืออะไรออกมาเลยนี่นา”

“อืม คงแค่สนองความอยากรู้ของเจ้าตัวเฉย ๆ มั้ง ช่วงไปค่ายเท็นโดซังก็บอกเรื่องของตัวเองกับฉันบ้างเหมือนกัน ดูแล้วน่าจะเป็นแค่การหาทางแลกเปลี่ยนข้อมูลน่ะ”

“อีกอย่าง ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ถ้าเกิดอะไรขึ้น ฉันจะช่วยซัพพอร์ตสึกกี้เอง!”

“รัก”

“เอ๊ะ?”

“หมายถึงฉัน... รู้สึกกับนายน่ะ”


	7. [ตอนพิเศษ] Kiss You Thrice (Towards Rebirth and Redemption)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ตอนพิเศษงอกอีกตอนจนได้ค่ะ 555 จะอ่านเป็น oneshot เดี่ยว ๆ โดยไม่อิงบทก่อน ๆ ก็ได้อยู่เหมือนกันค่ะ <3
> 
> ขอบคุณคุณ sphinxey ที่วาด [fanart ให้กับฉากวาบหวิวนั้น](https://twitter.com/_sphinxey/status/1336664331618906118) นะคะ! ดีใจสุด ๆ เลยค่ะ ฮือออ .////.

การจูบกับยามากุจิ ทาดาชิทำให้สึกิชิมะรู้สึกเหมือน—เขาจะกล้าคิดรึเปล่า—ได้รับเศษเสี้ยวหนึ่งของสวรรค์

ซึ่งถือว่าพิเศษ ในเมื่อเขาไม่เชื่อเรื่องการมีอยู่ของสวรรค์ หรือเทพเจ้าใด

สึกิชิมะแม้แต่เริ่มการทดลองเล็ก ๆ ด้วยซ้ำ เขาเริ่มนับว่าพวกเขาสบโอกาสจูบกันกี่คราว ก่อนที่ยามากุจิจะขอมากกว่านั้น

คำตอบ โดยเฉลี่ยแล้ว คือสามครั้ง

ฉะนั้นสิ่งที่สึกิชิมะจะทำเมื่อต้องการสัมผัสยามากุจิมากขึ้น คือการจูบบ่อยขึ้น เขาทำเช่นนี้ โดยมีเหตุผลง่าย ๆ บางประการ หนึ่ง เขาไม่ถนัดเป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมาก่อน สอง เขาชอบฟังยามากุจิขอหรือเชิญชวน สาม เขาเพียงชอบใช้เวลากับการจูบ

สึกิชิมะไม่ชินกับการโดนแตะตัวเสมอไป จึงชอบเป็นฝ่ายแตะต้องยามากุจิมากกว่า ยามากุจิรู้ว่าสึกิชิมะเป็นเช่นนั้น จึงมักจะเริ่มสัมผัสเบาราวขนนก เป็นเชิงทดลองตรึกตรอง – วิธีที่ยามากุจิแทรกนิ้วเข้ามาไล้ผมบลอนด์ทองและลูบหลังศีรษะทำให้สึกิชิมะนึกอยากไว้ผมยาวขึ้น เพียงเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายดึงรั้งผมเขาง่ายขึ้น เขาไม่คิดว่าจูบของพวกเขาหวานหรือสมบูรณ์แบบ ดังภาพจำที่สึกิชิมะเห็นตามสื่อต่าง ๆ มีบางครั้งที่ฟันของพวกเขายังคงกระทบกัน บางครั้งที่สึกิชิมะหรือยามากุจิจะเกร็งเมื่อแรกจูบ

อย่างไรก็ดี มันมักจะลงตัวเสมอ

ง่ายดายสำหรับสึกิชิมะที่จะดึงชายเสื้อของยามากุจิเข้ามาใกล้ขึ้น ง่ายดายสำหรับยามากุจิที่จะตอบรับเขาอย่าง _พอเหมาะพอดี_ เมื่อปากและลิ้นของพวกเขาประสานกัน สึกิชิมะนึกไม่ออกว่าจะมีเหตุผลใดบนโลกให้พวกเขายุติมันลง กระนั้น เมื่อได้ผละจูบ ก็ดูเกิดขึ้นอย่างเป็นธรรมชาติ คุ้นเคยในสัมผัสกว่าในความรู้สึก

สึกิชิมะกับยามากุจิอยู่ด้วยกันเสมอก็จริง แต่ไม่ได้สบโอกาสแสดงออกเชิงคู่รักกันบ่อย โดยเฉพาะอย่างยิ่งเมื่อมาถึงช่วงที่ชมรมวอลเลย์บอลคาราสุโนะมีตารางซ้อมเจ็ดวันติด – ส่วนใหญ่เวลาส่วนตัวจึงตกไปอยู่ช่วงค่ำวันศุกร์ บ่ายวันเสาร์และบ่ายวันอาทิตย์ โดยวันธรรมดาอื่น ๆ มักจะไม่มีสัญญาณใด อย่างน้อยก็ไม่มีมากไปกว่ารอยยิ้มและน้ำเสียงอ่อนเบา – สึกิชิมะแทบไม่อยากยอมรับ ว่าเขามีความสุขขนาดไหน ด้วยไม่คุ้นชินกับความรู้สึกแบบนี้ มีความสุขจนเขาไม่คิดคาใจที่ยามากุจิไม่ได้พูดตอบอะไรหลังการบอก ‘รัก’ (ว่ากันแบบแฟร์ ๆ สึกิชิมะไม่ได้ให้โอกาสแฟนหนุ่มพูดมากนัก – ส่วนหนึ่งเพราะเขาเริ่มเสพติดการฉกช่วงจูบ ยามากุจิเองก็ดูขัดเขินจนพูดอะไรไม่ออก และสึกิชิมะไม่แน่ใจว่าเขาพร้อมจะได้ยินคำพูดกระอักกระอ่วนใด เพียงไร้ซึ่งการปฏิเสธปัดป้องก็เพียงพอ ถ้าเพียงแต่ยามากุจิขอสัมผัส _มากกว่านี้_ ก็เพียงพอ)

กลายเป็นขั้นตอนปกติที่ห้องนอนพวกเขาจะล็อคเสมอไม่ว่าจะอยู่ที่บ้านฝ่ายใด กลายเป็นขั้นตอนปกติที่จะหาไออุ่นกันสักครู่ ท่ามกลางอากาศหนาวของเดือนธันวาคม ลูบไล้ผิวชื้นเหงื่อและเรียกลมหายใจหอบเบา แลกสัมผัสนิ้วและฝ่ามือ

_“มานี่สิ”_ สึกิชิมะมักจะเรียกยามากุจิ _“ใกล้อีกหน่อย”_

เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าจะลั่นวาจาเช่นนั้นทำไม ในเมื่อ _เขา_ เข้าไปใกล้มากกว่านี้ได้เอง หรือดึงอีกฝ่ายเข้ามาใกล้กว่านี้ได้ คงเพราะเขาชอบเวลายามากุจิเบียดกายเข้าหา โดยเฉพาะเมื่อยามากุจิอยู่บนตักเขา เสียดสีส่วนกลางลำตัวเข้าด้วยกัน พลางเรียกชื่อ _สึกกี้ สึกกี้_

ช่วงเวลาเหล่านั้น

หวาน

และสมบูรณ์แบบ

—ดังภาพจำที่วิญญาณเขาคงรู้จักมาก่อนกาล เพราะเขารู้สึกคุ้นเคยกับมันทุกครั้ง ทั้งที่เป็นสัมผัสใหม่ทุกครั้ง

สึกิชิมะมักจะครวญชื่อ _ยามากุจิ_ ขณะหลั่งเสร็จสม และก้มหน้าหลบแทบทุกครั้ง – สารรูปดูไม่ได้ – ตัวเขาที่แตกสลายและเกิดใหม่

ยามากุจิแนบจูบล้ำลึก แทบทุกครั้ง มักจะเป็นจูบที่สี่ของการนับรอบใหม่ จูบอันเหนื่อยอ่อนและเกียจคร้าน กระนั้น ก็มอบความรู้สึกคล้ายได้พักพิงบนยอดเขา สึกิชิมะรู้ว่าเขาปลอดภัย ที่นี่ มากกว่าที่ใด

_

ฮินาตะเข้ามานั่งยอง ๆ ข้าง ๆ สึกิชิมะที่กำลังพักดื่มน้ำเกลือแร่

“มีอะไร” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย รำคาญที่ต้องเป็นฝ่ายถามก่อน แต่คงรำคาญยิ่งกว่า หากปล่อยให้ฮินาตะเอาแต่จ้องเขาต่อไป

“ยามากุจิเล่าเรื่องพวกนายให้ฟังน่ะ”

“อ้อ” สึกิชิมะยกมือเหมือนปัดแมลงวันทีหนึ่ง—ก่อนจะตระหนักว่าเขาไร้ซึ่งถ้อยตอบรับใด เขาไม่ได้อยากถามว่ายามากุจิพูดอะไรบ้าง ไม่สนใจจะคิดแทนว่าฮินาตะกังวลอะไรรึเปล่า ไม่ค่อยสนใจว่าคนอื่นจะคิดยังไง หวั่นก็แต่ฮินาตะจะหลุดปากเรื่องของพวกเขากับใคร—แต่ในท้ายที่สุดแล้ว เขาก็คิดว่าทุกอย่างจะไม่เป็นไร

ไม่เป็นไรเลย

เพราะเขากับยามากุจิอยู่ด้วยกันแล้ว บางทีนี่อาจเป็นความคิดไร้เดียงสาของวัยรุ่น มันบ้าที่สึกิชิมะจะรู้สึกเหมือนเขาสามารถทำอะไรก็ได้ แค่เพียงยามากุจิอยู่ด้วย มันบ้าที่เขาจะรู้สึกเหมือนตัวเองบ้ากว่าเจ้าดวงอาทิตย์ฮินาตะ แต่ก็ยังรู้สึกสงบเช่นนี้

“สึกิชิมะ” ฮินาตะเรียก

เจ้าของชื่อเงยมอง เขามักจะแปลกใจกับน้ำเสียงของฮินาตะเป็นบางครั้ง เสียงของเด็กหนุ่มรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกัน ที่ตอนตะโกนฟังดูเหมือนลิงไม่มีผิด แถมเจ้าตัวยังวิ่งกระโดดไปมาราวกับแมลงบินว่อน ถึงอย่างนั้น ยามฮินาตะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงนิ่งลง ช่างเหมือนเวลาที่ฮินาตะกำลังขึ้นกระโดด – คล้ายอีกากำลังกางปีก ตรึงสายตาของใครก็ตามที่มองทัน—เสียงของเขาดึงให้สึกิชิมะหันไปมอง ทั้งที่ปกติไม่สนใจจะเสวนาด้วย

แล้วสึกิชิมะก็พบว่าเขาอึดอัดกับภาพที่เห็น ดวงตาของฮินาตะดูใสราวกับแก้ว จับจ้องด้วยสมาธิเต็มเปี่ยม

“ยินดีด้วยนะ!” ฮินาตะฉีกยิ้ม ราวอีกาโผบิน สู่แสงอาทิตย์

สึกิชิมะรู้สึกอิจฉา นี่เอง อาจเป็นสาเหตุที่ยามากุจิสบายใจจะคุยกับฮินาตะนัก

เขาไม่ได้คิดว่ามันเป็นประโยคที่จำเป็นต้องพูดด้วยซ้ำ แต่ความไม่จำเป็นเหล่านี้กระมัง ที่ทำให้คนเราอิ่มเอม

“มิน่า!” ฮินาตะพูดต่อไป “ขี้งกชิมะถึงได้ดูอารมณ์เย็นขึ้นในช่วงหลัง ๆ สินะ”

สึกิชิมะรู้สึกขนลุกกับฮินาตะยิ่งกว่าเดิมนับแต่ช่วงค่ายเก็บตัวเด็กม. 4 _แต่เอาเถอะ ถึงจะโดนหมอนี่สังเกต ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องไม่ดี_

“งั้นสินะ” เขาพูดรับหน้าเนือย ได้แต่หวังว่าความอารมณ์เย็นนั้นจะไม่ทำให้คนอื่นเข้าใจผิดว่าเขาเข้าถึงง่ายขึ้น ด้วยไม่ต้องการให้ใครเข้าหาเขามากกว่าที่เป็นอยู่ “แล้วยามากุจิล่ะ นายคิดว่าช่วงหลัง ๆ ยามากุจิดูเป็นยังไง” เขาถามเสริม คล้ายไม่คิดอะไร แม้รู้แก่ใจว่าเป็นการถามที่แทบไม่ได้พยายามปิดบังอะไรทั้งนั้น

_บอกฉันสิ เจ้าบ้าฮินาตะ_ มันคือคำสั่ง เขารู้ว่าพลังงานตรงหน้าจะไม่ทำตามคำสั่ง แต่ก็จะบอกเขาอยู่ดี ด้วยพลังงานเต็มเหนี่ยวแบบนั้น

“ยามากุจิเหรอ อืมม์...!” ฮินานะเงยมองเพดานห้องยิมวูบหนึ่ง ก่อนจะฉีกยิ้มยิงฟันให้ “ดูมีความสุขดี”

สึกิชิมะยิ้มมุมปาก เขาไม่ชอบความบริสุทธิ์ใจตรงหน้า เพราะเขาไม่ใช่คนที่จะรู้สึกสนิทใจได้เต็มร้อย ถึงอย่างนั้น ก็วางใจกับ ‘ลางสังหรณ์’ ของฮินาตะในบางครั้ง

และครั้งนี้ เขาดีใจ

แค่ยามากุจิมีความสุข ก็เพียงพอ สำหรับเขา

_

“สึกกี้...” ยามากุจิผละจูบออกช้า ๆ

สึกิชิมะโน้มศีรษะอ้อยอิ่งริมฝีปากตามไปเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะผละมาพิศมอง นึกสงสัยว่าตัวเองรีบร้อนไปรึเปล่า – เขาเพิ่งปิดประตูห้องนอน และยังไม่ทันพายามากุจิไปนั่งตรงไหนดี ๆ เขาเพียงแต่... จะเรียกว่าอยากยืนจูบ ณ ประตูห้องนี้เลย ก็ไม่ผิด

ไม่อยากให้ตัวเองปล่อยตัวตามอารมณ์เหมือนวัยรุ่นคนอื่นหรอก บางที เขาอาจจะเผลอปล่อยตัวตามสบายกับการเรียนรู้ที่จะสื่อสารผ่านสัมผัสมากกว่าเดิม

เขารอฟัง แบบที่เขารู้ว่ายามากุจิมักจะเป็นฝ่ายพูดเสมอ หากเขารอนานเพียงพอ แปลกใจก็เพียงนี่คือจูบครั้งที่สอง จากการนับใหม่ครั้งล่าสุด (ครั้งแรกคือเมื่อค่ำวันพุธ วันนั้นสึกิชิมะเป็นคนถือกุญแจห้องชมรม และยามากุจิก็ใช้เวลาเปลี่ยนเสื้อค่อนข้างนาน – เขาฉวยโอกาสนั้นนิดหน่อย)

ยามากุจิยกมือขึ้นปิดปาก ใบหูแดงเรื่ออย่างน่าเอ็นดู หลุบตาลงต่ำ

เขาใช้เวลาเลือกคำพูดนานกว่าปกติ

สึกิชิมะเลื่อนมือหนึ่งไปแตะบั้นเอวอีกฝ่าย ตัดสินใจถาม “อยากทำเหรอ”

“ค... คือฉันกำลังสงสัยว่า...” ยามากุจิตะกุกตะกัก “สึกกี้นึกอยากจะใช้ถุงยางที่มีอยู่... เมื่อไร”

สึกิชิมะกะพริบตา “ไม่ได้มีแผนเป็นพิเศษ”

เป็นคำตอบที่ผิด ดูจากวิธีที่ยามากุจิก้มหน้า ดูต่อบทสนทนาไม่ถูก

“ฉันหมายถึง” สึกิชิมะเอ่ย “เมื่อไรก็ได้ ที่นายพร้อม”

“แล้วสึกกี้ล่ะ” ยามากุจิดูราวกับจะถอยจมไปกับบานประตูเสียอย่างนั้น เบนใบหน้าไปอีกทาง – สึกิชิมะมองตามสีระเรื่อที่กำลังไล่ระบายใบหูนั้น

“ฉันเหรอ”

“ก็ปกติสึกกี้ไม่... บอก... เอ่อ...” ยามากุจิดูราวกับไม่รู้จะไปวางมือไว้ที่ไหน

สึกิชิมะเลื่อนมือไปดึงชายเสื้อกักคุรันเข้ามา ไม่ต้องการให้อีกฝ่ายถอยไปมากกว่านี้—แม้จะรู้ว่าข้างหลังไม่มีที่ให้ถอยไปแล้วก็ตาม

“ที่จริง ฉันก็อายนะ” ยามากุจิพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงสงบขึ้น คล้ายรวบรวมความกล้าสำเร็จ และหันมามองคนตรงหน้าตรง ๆ “ถึง-ถึงสึกกี้จะเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มก่อนบ่อย ๆ แต่มีแค่ฉันที่เป็นคนขอแตะมากกว่านั้นนี่นา” นัยน์ตาสีมะกอกพลันไม่สู้หน้าต่อ หลุบหนีอีกครา ยามากุจิเม้มปาก “คือฉันไม่ว่าอะไรหรอก ถ้าสึกกี้ไม่ได้อยากทำไปมากกว่านี้ หมายถึง—ต้องพูดออกมารึเปล่านะ...” เขากำมือยกขึ้นปิดปาก งึมงำคล้ายพูดกับตัวเองกึ่งหนึ่ง จนแทบไม่ได้ยินแม้ในระยะพวกเขาสองคน “มากกว่าจูบ หรือมากกว่าใช้มือ”

สึกิชิมะนิ่งเงียบ ทั้งเขาและยามากุจิก็ไม่เคยมีประสบการณ์กับใครอื่น ถึงอย่างนั้น สึกิชิมะก็ไม่เชิงเขินอายกับบทสนทนาเรื่องเพศเสียทีเดียว การไม่เป็นฝ่ายพูดขึ้นมาเองนั้น มาจากสาเหตุอื่นโดยสิ้นเชิง “ยามากุจิอยากมีเซ็กซ์เหรอ”

ยามากุจิสะดุ้งเฮือก มองค้อนใส่ _“สึกกี้_ _!”_ เขาผละไปอีกฟากของห้อง

ชายเสื้อกักคุรันพลันหายไปจากฝ่ามือ

สึกิชิมะกำมือเบา ๆ แก้เก้อ แล้วเดินตามไป สายตามองพินิจยามากุจิที่ดูเสียอารมณ์

“ถ้าฉันเข้าใจผิด ก็บอกสิ” สึกิชิมะพูดด้วยน้ำเสียงปกติ

ยามากุจิลูบหลังคออันแดงซ่าน เงียบเสียง ยังคงไม่มองหน้าคู่สนทนา

แล้วสึกิชิมะก็รอฟัง เหมือนทุกครา

“ฉันรู้ว่าสึกกี้ใส่ใจว่าฉันอยากทำอะไร แค่... บางทีสึกกี้ก็จะถามกลับให้ฉันตอบ ซึ่ง-ซึ่งเมื่อกี้ก็เข้าใจไม่ผิดหรอก ฉันก็อยาก—เร็วไปสำหรับพวกเราไหมนะ—แค่พูดขึ้นมาน่ะ ถ้าไม่อยากก็ไม่เป็นไร” ยามากุจิโยกกายเบา ๆ กุมหลังคอไว้ด้วยมือสองข้าง ยังคงหันหลังให้ “แค่อยากให้สึกกี้พูด... บ้าง... ถ้าอยากทำอะไร ถึงอย่างนั้นฉันก็ไม่ได้อยากบีบให้พูดหรอกนะ – พูดยากจัง”

สึกิชิมะเดินเข้าไปหา แขนยาว ๆ โอบเอวอีกฝ่ายจากด้านหลัง เขาถือเป็นสัญญาณที่ดีเมื่อยามากุจิลดมือทั้งคู่ลงไปกอดหน้าแขนเขากลับ ช่วยให้เขาเกยคางบนเนินไหล่อีกฝ่ายง่ายขึ้น “ฉันก็เคยบอกว่าอยากแตะตัวยามากุจิไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“หมายถึงครั้งแรกที่เรา...?”

“ใช่”

“สึกกี้ นั่นมันคนละกรณีนี่”

“ก็ถูกของนาย” สึกิชิมะถอนใจ “ตอนนั้นยังไม่ชัดเจนพอใช่ไหม—ยังไม่ต้องหันมา” ศีรษะของยามากุจิชะงัก แล้วมองไปข้างหน้าเหมือนเดิม

“ยังไงมันก็เป็นคนละกรณีกันนี่นา”

สึกิชิมะพึมพำ “นายคิดว่าฉันเป็นคนโอนอ่อนขนาดที่จะยอมทำอะไรที่ไม่อยากทำเหรอ”

ยามากุจิก้มหน้าลง ดูหงอยอย่างเห็นได้ชัด “ฉันไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะว่าอะไรสึกกี้นะ...”

“ฉันก็ไม่ได้ตั้งใจจะว่านาย” สึกิชิมะเลื่อนมือหนึ่งไปแตะกลางอกอีกฝ่าย ดึงให้ยามากุจิเอนหลังมาพิงเขา “ให้พูดออกมามันไม่ค่อยง่ายน่ะ สำหรับฉัน”

“เข้าใจล่ะ” ยามากุจิพูดรับเสียงเบา

สึกิชิมะหรี่ตา กดคางลงกับเนินไหล่ยามากุจิราวกับต้องการเน้นย้ำอะไร “ไม่ ฉันไม่คิดว่านายเข้าใจ ที่ตั้งใจจะสื่อคือ สำหรับฉัน มันขึ้นอยู่กับนาย”

ยามากุจิหันไปมองสึกิชิมะ พลันปลายจมูกห่างเนินแก้มอีกฝ่ายเพียงนิด แลเห็นผิวหน้าสึกิชิมะซับสีชมพูเรื่อ – เจ้าของใบหน้านั้นบูดบึ้งขึ้นทันที

“บอกว่าไม่ต้องหันมา” สึกิชิมะเดาะลิ้น

“ขอโทษ สึกกี้!” ปากรีบพูดไปอัตโนมัติ แต่กลับมองตาเป็นประกายราวหมาเห็นเจ้าของ

เมื่อเห็นท่าว่ายามากุจิจะไม่หันกลับไปเหมือนเดิม สึกิชิมะจึงเบือนหน้าไปทางอื่นเล็กน้อย “ฉันอยากจะคิดว่าตัวทำอะไรก็ได้ที่นายอยากทำ ถ้าพอถึงเวลานายเสนออะไรที่ฉันไม่อยาก จะบอกแล้วกัน โอเคไหม”

“เข้าใจล่ะ”

สึกิชิมะพยักหน้า พลางเหล่มองด้วยหางตา “อีกมุมหนึ่ง คงเรียกได้ว่าฉันอยากให้นายพูดขอ” เงียบไปวินาที “ฉันชอบเวลานายชวน ชอบเวลานายบอกว่านายอยากทำอะไร”

ยามากุจิรู้สึกราวกับอีกฝ่ายมองทะลุเข้ามาในดวงตาเขา ขณะพึมพำรับ “เข้าใจล่ะ สึกกี้...”

สึกิชิมะส่งเสียงรับในลำคอแผ่วเบา “ถ้าเข้าใจ... ก็ทำได้ไหม”

“เอ๊ะ”

“เรื่องเซ็กซ์ ถ้าจะทำมากกว่าที่เคยทำ เอาเป็นพรุ่งนี้ดีไหม จะได้เตรียมตัวกันสบาย ๆ ด้วย ระหว่างนี้...” สึกิชิมะลากมือจากกลางอกไปที่ท้องน้อย “บอกหน่อย... ว่านายอยากทำแบบไหน”

ยามากุจิหายใจสะดุดเมื่อรู้สึกถึงนิ้วยาวที่ลากต่ำลงไปอีก “อยาก—ไม่แน่ใจ...”

“เคยจินตนาการไว้บ้างรึเปล่า”

“เคยสิ แต่ว่า...”

“งั้นบอกฉันหน่อยสิ” สึกิชิมะพูดซ้ำ เสียงแผ่ว มือปลดกางเกงอีกฝ่าย แล้วเลื่อนลงไปแตะต้องลำท่อนอุ่นใต้เนื้อผ้า “ฉันน่ะ จะให้ทำแบบไหนก็ได้อยู่นะ”

“อะไรก็ได้” ยามากุจิหอบ ขยับสะโพก เสียดสีกับฝ่ามือที่กอบกุมตนไว้ “กับสึกกี้”

“อะไรก็ได้เหรอ” สึกิชิมะทวน ด้วยน้ำเสียงหยั่งเชิง อุ้งมือถูส่วนหัวที่มีน้ำปริ่ม ช่วยให้มือลื่นขึ้นก่อนจะรูดไปตามแนวความยาว

ยามากุจิรู้จักน้ำเสียงนั้น รู้ว่านี่คือการถามย้ำ เพื่อความมั่นใจ ทั้งยังรู้ว่ามันเหมือนกับดัก ทั้งอย่างนั้น—“อือ อะไรก็ได้”—บางทีนี่อาจเป็นวิธีที่จะให้สึกิชิมะบอกว่าตัวเองอยากทำอะไรก็เป็นได้

“ถ้าอย่างนั้นให้ฉันเป็นคนสอดใส่นะ” สึกิชิมะเบียดสะโพกเข้ากับบั้นท้ายอีกฝ่าย “อยากลองเห็นนาย—” เขากัดริมฝีปาก “ฉันหวังว่านายน่าจะชอบ”

“อื้อ—อือ... อะไรก็ได้ สึกกี้”

สึกิชิมะหอบบาง เขาแน่ใจว่าแม้แต่ยามากุจิก็คงหยั่งรู้ ว่าคนที่พ่ายแพ้ ก็คือเขาเสมอ

เขาผู้เกลียดความพ่ายแพ้นั้น สามารถคว้าชัยชนะมาได้ เมื่อให้ยามากุจินำหน้าเขาไปเท่านั้น

_

แล้วสึกิชิมะก็ได้เห็นยามากุจิแตกสลาย

เขาตระเตรียมยามากุจิให้พร้อมอย่างเต็มที่ – มากเกินไปหมายความว่าพอดีในมุมของสึกิชิมะ – เจลหล่อลื่นที่มากเกินไป เรียวนิ้วที่สอดแทรกเข้าออกอยู่นานเกินไป นำพายามากุจิไปเฉียดใกล้จุดพลิกผันเกินไป จนกว่าสึกิชิมะจะพอใจ จนกว่ายามากุจิจะสั่นไปทั้งตัว

“สึกกี้... พร้อมแล้ว... ฉัน...”

“อีกนิดนะ”

“รู้สึกเหมือน—ใกล้เกินไป—ฮ้า...”

“เข้าใจแล้ว” สึกิชิมะยกยิ้มบาง กายร้อนรุ่มไม่ต่างกับอีกคน เขาเพียงพบความพึงใจในการบรรเลงยามากุจิ ทาดาชิ – มันเป็นเรื่องน่าสนใจ จุดกระสันภายในของบุรุษเพศ เขาคาดว่าเขาเองก็ย่อมรู้สึกดีหากเป็นฝ่ายถูกทำ ทว่า ณ เวลานี้ ไม่มีสิ่งใดที่เขาอยากจดจ่อมากไปกว่าการได้ศึกษายามากุจิ การนำพายามากุจิไปสู่ความเร่งร้อน ท่าทีอึดอัดแน่นทรมานในตอนแรก แปรเป็นกระสันอยากในภายหลัง สึกิชิมะทดลองเคลื่อนปลายนิ้วไปตามคำใบ้จากการตอบสนองของร่างกายอีกฝ่าย แล้วพบว่าเขาสามารถเสพติดสิ่งนี้ได้เช่นกัน พบว่า เขาอยากลองทำให้ยามากุจิถึงจากด้านหลัง ด้วยนิ้วเพียงอย่างเดียว

อย่างไรก็ตาม สำหรับวันนี้—

สึกิชิมะแนบกายทาบทับยามากุจิ แม้จะรู้จักกันมาหลายปี เขาก็ยังไม่ชินกับการสบประสานตาชิดใกล้อยู่นั่นเอง บางทีอาจจะไม่มีวันชินก็ได้ “ยามากุจิ” เขาพูดแผ่ว “ฉันจะเข้าไปแล้วนะ”

ยามากุจิเพียงพยักหน้าช้า ๆ สีหน้าคล้ายคนเมา

ชั่วขณะหนึ่ง สึกิชิมะรู้สึกเหมือนเป็น _มือใหม่_ กับทุกอย่างโดยสิ้นเชิง ซึ่งในความเป็นจริงก็ใช่ เขาลอบกลืนน้ำลายเมื่อรู้สึกถึงยามากุจิที่อ้าขากว้างขึ้นเป็นเชิงเปิดรับ เขากอบกุมแกนกายลื่นของตัวเองจรดปากทางด้านหลังอีกฝ่าย ก่อนจะกดฝังความยาวเข้าไปอย่างเชื่องช้า

“ฮะ...” สึกิชิมะหายใจกระตุก สีหน้าซ่านเสียว เว้นช่วงค้างเป็นระยะ รอให้ยามากุจิผ่อนคลายลง ก่อนจะเบียดแทรกเข้าไปลึกขึ้นอีก—ลำลึงค์เขาไม่ได้หนากว่าของเด็กหนุ่มทั่วไป แต่ในเรื่องความยาว คงเรียกว่ามากกว่าเกณฑ์—กระทั่งฝังลึกจนสุด

ยามากุจิหอบ _ฮ้า_ อย่างน่ารัญจวน ภายในตอดถี่อย่างน่ารัก “สึกกี้... ลึกจัง” เสียงคล้ายท้วง ผสมบอกเล่า

สึกิชิมะสูดหายใจเข้าช้า ๆ ถ้าเพียงแต่ยามากุจิรู้ว่าเขาจำต้องใช้ความพลังใจอดทนมากขนาดไหน คงน่าอายเป็นบ้า “แล้วแบบนั้นดีรึเปล่า” เขาถาม อาจเพื่อเบี่ยงอารมณ์ตนเองมากกว่าอยากรู้ด้วยซ้ำ เขาผ่อนลมหายใจเงียบงัน – บางที อาจเพราะเป็นครั้งแรก ถึงได้แน่นขนาดนี้ และร่างกายเขาก็ชอบมันแทบบ้า

“ดี ดีสิ” ยามากุจิหอบ โอบแขนรอบลำคอคนสูงกว่า “รู้สึกเหมือนอยู่ใกล้สึกกี้กว่าที่ผ่านมาเลย” ว่าพลางขยับยกสะโพกรับ

สึกิชิมะ _คราง_ กระหายความร้อนรุ่มอ่อนนุ่มภายใน กระแทกกายตอบรับ เพราะเขาไม่มีทางปฏิเสธยามากุจิผู้ปรารถนาสิ่งใดก็ตามจากเขา และเมื่อยามากุจิส่งเสียงครวญปร่าเปี่ยมราคะออกมา สึกิชิมะก็พบว่าตัวเองหยุดท่วงทำนองกามกิจไว้ไม่อยู่ เขายันศอกข้างหนึ่งไว้ข้างศีรษะคนเบื้องล่าง มือข้างหนึ่งจับประสานกดฝ่ามืออีกฝ่ายลงกับเตียง พลางบดสะโพกกระชั้น เกิดเสียงผิวกายตีกันฟังดูน่าอาย ปะปนกับเสียงหอบถี่ของทั้งคู่ เป็นอีกครั้งที่เสียงเพรียก _สึกกี้ สึกกี้_ แทบทำคนโดนเรียกหลั่งอยู่รอมร่อ สึกิชิมะกัดริมฝีปากล่าง

“สึกกี้ แตะฉันหน่อย – ข้างหน้า—อา... อือ...”

_“ฮ้า...”_ สึกิชิมะหอบ เลื่อนมือไปกอบกุมยามากุจิไว้ แล้วรูดปรนเปรอถี่ยิบ

ยามากุจิกระตุกกายสะท้านเฉียบพลัน ฉีดหลั่งรุนแรง โดยไม่ทันเอ่ยเตือน คล้ายถึงจุดไม่ทันตั้งตัว เขาครางก้องห้องสี่เหลี่ยมเล็ก ๆ – ถือว่าถูกต้องที่เลือกทำในวันที่ไม่มีใครอยู่บ้าน ความอุ่นของน้ำกามเปรอะไปทั่วฝ่ามือของสึกิชิมะและท้องน้อยของยามากุจิ ดวงตาสีน้ำผึ้งจับภาพดวงหน้าสุขซ่านของยามากุจิ หมายจะจดจำมันไว้ – ภาพของยามากุจิที่แตกสลายและเกิดใหม่ _อยากได้ อยากได้ อยากได้_

สึกิชิมะหอบครวญ ต้องการมากจนบรรยายไม่ถูกว่าอยากได้สิ่งใดไว้ในครอบครอง เขาจรดหน้าผากกับเนินไหล่ยามากุจิ สะโพกสะท้อนจังหวะถี่เร็ว ก่อนจะตวัดกระแทกสุดแรง ลำตัวเกร็งขึง ฉีดหลั่งภายในถุงยาง เต้นตุบในช่องทางที่ตอดรัดเขาอยู่ตลอดเวลา เขาครางกับซอกคออีกฝ่าย จูบงับมันไปด้วยราวกับพยายามระบายอารมณ์ หัวใจเต้นรัวแรง โดยไม่มีท่าทีว่าจะคุมอยู่ – กระทั่งจังหวะหอบช้าลง สึกิชิมะก็ยังรู้สึกเต็มตื้นอยู่นั่นเอง

เขารวบกอดยามากุจิไว้อย่างอ่อนโยน ค่อย ๆ เอนตัวนอนลง พลางพลิกกายอีกฝ่ายให้นอนแนบอก รู้สึกยังไม่พร้อมจะถอนกายออกเสียทีเดียว เขารู้ตัวว่ากำลังกอดยามากุจิแน่นกว่าปกติ รู้ตัวว่า—ตลอดหลายปีที่ผ่านมานี้—เขาไม่เคยกอดยามากุจิแน่นขนาดนี้ ราวเด็กกลัวสูญสิ่งสำคัญ

สึกิชิมะทอดมองยามากุจิผู้ซบพิงอย่างเหนื่อยอ่อนบนเนินอก ยามากุจิยังคงหายใจห้วงไม่เป็นจังหวะปกติดี ทั้งอย่างนั้น สีหน้ากลับดูสงบใจ – เขาคือหินผาของสึกิชิมะ ผู้ไม่แปรเปลี่ยน ค่าคงที่หนึ่งเดียวท่ามกลางสรรพเอกภพ

ยามากุจิเงยหน้าขึ้น แก้มเปื้อนกระยังคงแดงเรื่อ ผมสีน้ำตาลมะกอกชื้นเหงื่อแนบขมับ ดวงตาสุกสกาว คล้ายตื้นตัน “ฉันรักสึกกี้มาก รู้ใช่ไหม—ใช่ไหมนะ...”

สึกิชิมะสูดหายใจลึก แล้วเม้มปาก “ไม่” เสียงคล้ายหลุดพูดและผ่อนลมหายใจในเวลาเดียว “แต่ยินดีที่ได้รู้”

หางคิ้วของยามากุจิตกลง “สึกกี้เนี่ยโง่ที่สุดเลย” เขาเบ้ปาก คล้ายเง้างอน หรือเต็มตื้นด้วยความรู้สึกก็ยากจะบอกได้ – แม้สึกิชิมะจะพินิจมองอีกฝ่ายมาตลอด ก็ยังมีสีหน้าที่เขาไขไม่ออกอยู่ดี

ความตึงขึงคลายสลายไปจากกล้ามเนื้อทุกส่วน สึกิชิมะกึ่งถอนใจ กึ่งหัวเราะ – อากัปกิริยาที่ทำให้แม้แต่ตัวเขาก็ยังแปลกใจ

เมฆาพัดผ่านจันทราเต็มดวง

“งั้นเหรอ” สึกิชิมะรู้สึกถึงริมฝีปากตนที่กำลังขยับแย้ม ประหนึ่งพระจันทร์สะท้อนแสงจากรอยยิ้มของยามากุจิ – เป็นแบบนี้เสมอมา – เมื่อเขาเกิดใหม่ ผู้ชำระบาปของเขามีเพียงคนเดียว คือผู้เป็นเพื่อนรักที่สุด คือผู้เป็นที่รัก “งั้นสินะ”

**Author's Note:**

> ติดตามงานของเราในแท็ก [#ไดอง](https://twitter.com/hashtag/%E0%B9%84%E0%B8%94%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%87?src=hash) ได้เช่นกันนะคะ
> 
> ขอบคุณคนอ่านทุกคนค่ะ <3


End file.
